Corruption and Redemption
by pkatharine
Summary: The Pevensies were summoned back to Narnia to face a tyrant corrupted by the One Ring. Susan/Legolas
1. Return to Narnia

"You're welcome." Said an annoyed Edmund as he slumped on the bench beside his brother Peter. He, along with his siblings in their uniforms were at the subway awaiting their train. Annoyed was he for he got hurt when he helped his big brother in a brawl with some other school kids and Peter didn't even seem grateful. 

"I had it sorted. " replied Peter as he stood up. He too was in a bad mood for back in Narnia, in his older body, he would have won the fight without much struggle. And now he felt ashamed that he would need his younger brother to protect himself. _How can I protect my brother and sisters when I can't even do it myself_ he told himself dejectedly.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked irritated that her brother was acting immaturely.

"He bumped me." was the curt reply.

"So you hit him?" asked Lucy incredulously. She hated seeing her brothers hurt and was unhappy with what just happened.

Peter gave Lucy a look and replied: "No, after he bumped me they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him."

"Really, is it that hard to just walk away?" questioned Susan patiently as if talking to a child.

Her tone angered Peter more and with a stronger voice he said: "I shouldn't have to! I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"

"We are kids!" his younger brother said stating the obvious to all. However, all four knew that they were all fifteen years older than what they appear to be. Peter is seventeen but was in his thirties once and so was Susan. On Earth though, Susan was but a sixteen year old girl, while Edmund appeared fourteen years old and Lucy but twelve.

"Well I wasn't always." Peter said a little sadly then he continued: "It's been over a year. How long do we have to wait…."

"I think it's time to accept that we live here." Susan countered being her usual reasonable self. She sorely missed Narnia too but she was being practical and she felt it was logical to just accept things as the way they are. Peter sadly heeded her words and sat down beside Edmund. 

Silence reigned for a moment as all four of them started thing about their lives in Narnia. It was Susan who broke the silence. "Oh no! Pretend you're talking to me!" she said a little panicked as she spied a freckled boy coming their way. Susan was quite used to fending off boys wanting her attention. And she has successfully scared of most of the young boys with her icy demeanor, except for this one persistent schoolmate of hers.

"We ARE talking to you." her younger brother replied with one eyebrow raised annoying Susan who gave him a "you-know-what-I-mean" look.

Suddenly Lucy stood up as if electrocuted shouting: "Ow! Someone pinched me!" Susan too felt something strange but not unpleasant as she too stood up. Then Peter also shot up from the bench saying: "Ouch!"

"I'm not touching you!" Edmund said defensively when Peter looked at him. Like the others, he felt like an electric current run through his body. All of them felt a slight breeze and a rumbling of the ground they stood on yet when they looked around, the people crowding in the tube seemed unaffected and unaware.

"It feels like magic!" Lucy said excitedly. She immediately understood what was happening.

"Everybody, hold hands!" the older sister said.

"I'm not holding your hand!" Edmund told his older brother yet Peter firmly took his hand as the breeze turned into a forceful wind that swept away the concrete, the benches and the signs of the subway revealing a most beautiful place that could only be Narnia.

In but a few seconds, the Pevensies found themselves in a large cave overlooking crystal blue waters. They silently walked out of the mouth of the cave, cautiously with disbelief, gazing at the gorgeous scenery.

Lucy faced Susan in apparent joy, and her older Susan responded with a big grin. Without words, they ran towards the shoreline playfully and frolicked in the clear waters of the ocean. They laughed and played and splashed water at each other blissfully, just too happy to be back in Narnia.

Looking up with a frown on his face, Edmund asked: "Where do you suppose we are?"

"Where do you think?" Peter asked incredulously.

"Well I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." He replied. All three stopped what they were doing and looked at the direction where Edmund was gazing. They noticed for the first time the ruins on top of the cliff. They immediately climbed the remains of what they surmised as a great fortress carefully for they were barefoot. 

Once atop, Lucy picked a red apple from a tree and walked towards the edge of the cliff and looked down at the beautiful beach below. She mused out loud: "I wonder who lived here."

Susan walked towards Lucy and stopped when she stepped on something. Picking up a small golden statue with recognition on her face she replied: "I think we did." As she swept her waist length hair back.

"Hey, that's mine! From my chess set!" Edmund exclaimed taking the golden piece from Susan.

"Which chess set?" Peter asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" was the reply.

"It can't be…" Lucy said trailing off.

"Is this…." Susan began, quite unable to believe what Lucy was about to say.

"You are at Cair Paravel, Your Majesties. Or at least what it used to be." Said a voice no one recognized.

"Who said that?" demanded Peter, instantly alert. "Reveal yourself!"

"My apologies, Your Majesties." Replied the voice. "Please look up. Pattertwig at your service."

There up on the lower braches of the closest tree, was a squirrel of unremarkable size. The Pevensies all took a step towards the small creature. "What happened here?" Edmund asked what all four were dying to know.

"It is best my dear sir that I lead you to someone who could better answer your questions." replied Pattertwig as he climbed down the tree.

"Do you know us?" Susan asked, not quite willing to trust anyone just yet, not even a talking squirrel.

"You're the kings and queens of Old." Answered the squirrel. "You are them right?" asked Pattertwig now dubious. "Although I expected you to be a lot…older."

"Kings and queens of old…?" began Lucy uncomprehending the name. "We've been gone for but a year kind sir."

"I think you would need to speak to Trufflehunter for your questions, for it was he who summoned you here." was the reply.

"Before doing so," Peter began. "I believe we would need to change first." He said indicating their disheveled and wet clothing.

"Where are you going?" the squirrel asked as he saw the children walk towards a large bush. He was surprised when Peter pulled at the decaying roots and twigs to reveal a wooden door. The familiarity in which the four strangers regarded their surroundings ensured the creature that he was indeed looking at the legendary royal family.

"Kindly wait for us here." Peter told the squirrel. "Should we face the person you speak of, we need to be prepared."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pattertwig hardly recognized Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy when they came back up from the underground room. Dressed were they in their Narnian clothes and weapons, which excited the creature immensely for he knew that finally their prayers would be answered.

He then led them towards a large clearing. Lucy could clearly see that it used to be the great hall of their castle. Wild plants and grasses now grew in between the cracks almost obscuring the once stoned floor. Nearing where their thrones used to be, Susan saw a strange assembly of men and beasts. A man and a boy, two dwarves, a badger and two mice stood on the elevated ground.

The Pevensies curiously observed the strange assembly just as much did the group watched them. Pattertwig ran ahead, shouting: "I've found them! The Kings and Queens of Old!"

"Pattertwig! You fool!" the slightly bigger dwarf said angrily. "These are but children."

"My horn." Susan said as she saw the man holding it. "Where did you get that?" The man looked surprised but did not immediately reply instead looked at the dwarf questioningly.

"We may bear images of children." Peter said irritated. "But we are not. Tell us. Who are you and what has happened in Narnia?"

"We would only answer to the Kings and Queens of Narnia." Replied the dwarf bravely.

Susan noticed that both Peter and Edmund were losing their temper and that Peter clasped his sword's Rhindon handle. She foresaw the problem ahead and said: "Should we be just children, then we wouldn't know how to fight, am I right?" Peter looked at her sister and agreed with her logic. He asked: "Who among you is the greatest archer?" Susan shot him a look for she had thought of Peter or Edmund in engaging one the men or creatures in a friendly fight. She wasn't thinking of volunteering herself.

"That would be me." said the dwarf smugly.

"Do you have a name sir?" Susan asked.

"I am Trumpkin good lady." He replied.

Susan pulled an arrow from her quiver and said: "Let's do this quickly then. Draw your weapon." She commanded as she positioned herself away from the group.

Trumpkin did so as if humoring a child. Seeing the look on his face incensed Susan much and decided not to spare him from embarrassment. "Do you see that apple yonder?" she asked.

"That cherry you mean." The dwarf said with disbelief.

"It is but perhaps a hundred feet away." Answered the queen, quickly shooting the fruit down. Pattertwig went quickly to pick up the fallen fruit and returned to the open mouthed Trumpkin. He held the arrow up as he ran showing how it pierced the apple dead center.

"Beards and bedsteads! It looks like that horn worked after all!" Trumpkin said immediately kneeling saying: "My kings and queens." All the other creatures and the two humans followed suit.

"Please do stand." Edmund said. "Perhaps now you would give us the answers that we are seeking."

"It is a long and sad tale Your Majesties…." The man said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucy sat mesmerized as the beaver who introduced himself as Trufflehunter told them of the history of Narnia in the last 1300 years. Edmund gasped audibly when he learned that they were gone that long. Lucy was immediately saddened when she realized that all their friends, especially Mr. Tumnus were already gone. The badger, with the help of the men who were from Telmar and the other Narnians, pieced together the great events that changed their paradise. The man named Tirian, said that the Telmarines and Narnians lived in peace until about three hundred years ago, when strange looking men with pointed ears who sailed from the west landed in Narnia. Narnians welcomed them first, but then it became apparent that the strangers wanted dominion on their land. The boy named Caspian added, that they were led by a very powerful being who seemed indestructible, he bore the name Legolas. Reepicheep, the mouse said that they call themselves as elves, yet they were very different from any creature they have seen. And these elves were most feared for they easily took over their lands and the capital, eventually driving out the Narnians away. Only some Telmarines were assimilated in their kingdom, as the elves intermarried with them, increasing the population of the mighty elves. Mighty, the mouse said for they were immortals and skilled warriors that even the giants of the north feared them. The elves have increased their lands and wealth while the Narnians were driven away to hide in the forests and mountains, afraid to be terminated. Tirian said that he and his son Caspian, were descendants of the few Telmarines who survived the great Narnian war and who refused to live with the elves.

"They're immortals?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Nikabrik, the other dwarf replied. "The elves that nearly wiped out my clan are still alive today."

"I believe that they're immortals but not invincible." Reepicheep said. "Some elves have died in battle years ago. But they don't grow old."

"I don't understand." Lucy began. "Why hasn't Aslan returned since then?"

"Aslan?" asked Trumpkin frowning. "No one has ever seen him."

"We've been abandoned Queen Lucy." Nikabrik said sadly. "We weren't even sure if all of you would ever return. Trufflehunter knew of your history. He and Doctor Cornelius devised the plan to get you back."

"Aslan would never abandon Narnia." Lucy insisted. "He must have had a reason." She added looking at her siblings. Susan refused to look at her, her heart heavy for it seemed Narnia was abandoned.

"I refuse to believe it." Lucy said to herself out loud.

Peter wrapped one arm around his youngest sister for comfort then asked: "How did you summon us?"

"It was with this horn." The beaver said holding up Susan's white horn. "Doctor Cornelius once said that it took him forever to locate this precious object and that we use it in our greatest need."

"May we talk to this Doctor Cornelius?" Edmund asked.

The Narnians and Telmarines bowed their heads as Tirian said: "He….he gave up his life to bring this horn to us. He works at the library at the castle. When the elves learned of his treachery and that he was helping us, their king did not hesitate in ending his life."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Edward mumbled.

"His death would not be in vain, for the centaurs have foretold of your return of your saving Narnia." Trufflehunter said, hope very apparent in his eyes.

"How many able bodied soldiers does Narnia have?" Peter asked, the leader and fighter in him kicking in.

"Peter, we have another option other than war." Lucy cut off before Reepicheep could respond. "Aslan could save us all."

"We know Lucy." Edmund said agreeing. "But while we're waiting for Him, Narnia must be ready when He returns."

Susan went to her sister and said: "Hold on to your faith Lucy. We would need it the most. But Peter and Edmund are right. We must be ready at all times should war come quickly." Lucy just nodded and kept silent; Peter accepted it as her assent.

"Assemble all the Narnian and Telmarine troops." Peter ordered. "Let the word go out that your Kings and Queens of old have returned."


	2. The Fallen Elf

The ache in his chest unsettled him still. And though his subjects discerned not any changes in his words or deeds, the Elvin ruler could not deny a certain heaviness in his heart. Should he allow himself to admit it, he would say that he was plague by conscience deeply buried. A conscience, he thought was long dead. Having the old librarian executed may seem harsh but then he could not afford to show any compassion, for his enemies would deem it as weakness. He felt betrayed by the kind and seemingly harmless professor who was caught scheming and in communication with the Narnians in hiding. Cornelius alone received the punishment, for his soldiers were unable to catch the receiver of the item the librarian gave. Legolas grimaced as he recalled the look on the half human and half dwarf face before he was beheaded. Something stirred in him, a feeling he long thought dead. Cornelius looked unafraid and seemed unperturbed that he was soon to lose his life. He looked at the elf with anger mixed with what he thought as pity and that moved him.

Legolas clutched his chest as Cornelius unearthed an even older and buried memory; the death of the fellowship at his hands. The elf tried to suppress those memories with thoughts of the things he has gained, power and dominion, exactly what the One Ring promised him. Looking out of the window in his chamber, the ruler regarded his kingdom. The city he built was teaming with life and activity. He gazed farther out and noted with satisfaction that his kingdom stretched out beyond what his Elvin eyes can see. And all beings feared him, his imposing tall stature exacted attention wherever he went even when he is unarmed and dressed in his silver robes in the castle. But then these thoughts were rudely interrupted by the face of a human friend. _Curse ye Aragorn_ he thought as the faces of the fellowship flashed before his eyes. They never understood the power of The Ring and they planned to destroy it. He too was tasked in the ring's and Sauron's downfall yet he felt the pull from the first time he laid eyes on it. He knew he was courting danger when he held it, yet like a moth drawn to a flame, he was powerless to resist its call. And when he fully succumbed to its control and wielded its strength, he was fully consumed by its malice, cruelty and the will to dominate. The Ring recognized its new owner and it poured its soul on the elf. Legolas felt the cold bite of the golden ring on his chest. He has always worn it since that fateful day.

"_Let go of it laddie." Gimli told him gently, uncertain._

_Legolas did not even bother to look at his friend, his eyes were glued on the shiny, seemingly harmless ring he held in his palm. He picked it up when Frodo dropped it when he slipped in the snow. "What powers does this object hold that now kings and kingdoms are in chaos?" the elf said in response almost to himself. "That all of Middle Earth would tremble?" The elf felt his surroundings melt away, not even aware of the biting cold that was the Misty Mountains as he remained focused on the golden band._

_Only a firm call of "Legolas! Give the ring back to Frodo!" from Aragorn did he awake from his reverie. He looked up and saw Aragorn with a stern look on his face with one of his hands on the hilt of his sword._

In retrospect, the current ruler of Narnia thought that that was a turning point of how the essence of the One ring entered his soul. He remembered handing the accursed object back to the bearer and went back to trekking the snowy mountains. But the damage was done. He felt the change even without the all knowing and accusing stare of the queen Galadriel when they arrived at Lothlorién.

"_My friend, resist its call." Boromir pleaded. "I sense its treachery."_

"_Boromir, we can end this war now should we harness its power." The elf replied with an unmistakable glint in his eye that Aragorn saw. _

"_Legolas!" Aragorn said shocked. "The One ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Their voices though subdued rang clear in the still night and the silence of Lorién. With the death of Gandalf, he found himself vulnerable to the persuasion of the Ring. Yet Aragorn's words rang true in the elf's heart and he bowed down to what his friends said. It was only a matter of time when the soul of the Ring began to speak once more to the elf…._

Legolas walked purposely in the castle's hall, his face a rigid mask. He knew not where he was going until he found himself facing the library's door, the fallen Cornelius domain. With determination, he opened the door and went in. Upon gazing at the numerous opened books and scattered scrolls all over the library, the elf wondered what answers the librarian sought. He knew not what it was that the old man dwarf hid from him. He was only informed by his soldiers that Cornelius gave the Narnians a small bag. What could have it held? He wondered. And why would he risk his life for but a small and insignificant article

_Why did you risk everything for the Ring?_ A small part of Legolas asked. _Why turn your back to everything you held dear for an item that could fit in a hobbit's pocket?_ The voice persisted.

The blond elf pounded his fist hard on the table and making some scrolls fall on the floor as he tried to will silence to his conscience. His eyes fell on the opened pages of one book. It was the history of Narnia with Aslan as the central figure. Legolas bent his head and peered closer to the image on the book, for a second he imagined the Lion looking at him. Shaking his head, he averted his gaze and scanned the whole room, not one detail did his gaze miss yet the answer he was seeking eluded him. He knew the complete history of Narnia and of course Aslan as he immersed himself years ago in the stories that the great library held. It was fortunate that when they seized the former capital and even with the brutal battle it took, Cair Paravel, as the Narnians called it, managed to preserve its legacy with the scrolls, volumes and manuscripts accumulated over time. He thought that the books held more myths than actual facts for a millennium have passed and he yet had to see this talking Lion. Stories were embellished to entertain the weak minded he thought. He then gazed at the portrait of the former kings and queens. An old painting also preserved. He always found it curious why this land would chose children to rule over them.

Sensing that Cornelius' secret lay elsewhere, he proceeded to the main hall near his throne. He then looked at the very large portrait of the Kings and Queens. Its sheer size and beauty made Legolas want to keep it for it showed the royalties at the peak of their rule, having grown into the leaders that filled the bed time stories of Narnians and Telmarines alike. He chose not to look at whom they call High King Peter for he greatly reminded him of Aragorn. He has searched far and wide of the sword Peter owned which the books have stated as Rhindon for he wished to possess such a grand sword, and until this time he has failed in finding any of the famed weapons and gifts of the former monarchs. Legolas then looked at King Edmund then at Lucy and he wondered if the youngest queen did possess a serum so potent it could stopper death. Then his eyes settled on the gentle queen. The painting might have taken a master to finish for the images looked so alive. Queen Susan was beautiful he surmised. According to some records, she was the most beautiful in the land in both face and form. She was also called the gentle for she hated wars. Also she was given two gifts by Father Chrismas, a horn and bow and arrows. The elf also questioned the validity of such stories and dismissed Father Christmas as just a tale to enthrall the children of the land. For the gifts seemed too good to be true.

Looking once more at the image of the older queen, Legolas couldn't understand why when agitated, he would seek solace and comfort at the library and the paintings he claimed from Narnia. The young rulers face held so much hope and innocence that he felt both abhorrent and appealing for they represented what he had lost. Upon seeing Queen Susan's weapons, the elf smirked remembering that the Narnians have called her the Marksman Queen for she never missed a shot according to legend. _Marksman Queen indeed!_ He thought. Elves were far more gifted than humans when it comes to their senses.

"My Lord." Said a voice breaking through Legolas' reverie. He turned his head and looked at one of his generals, Cíndar.

"What is it?" the elven ruler asked, annoyed at being disturbed.

"My Lord there has been reports from our men in the Great River." The soldier began. "Whispers of talking beasts gathering where the old capital once stood."

"Narnians?" Legolas asked incredulously. "Have we not crushed their very existence in years long gone?" His thoughts immediately went to the librarian and the object he escaped. Surely the assemblage of the beasts was not a coincidence.

"Yes my Lord." The elf replied. "I thought so too until Lithrûen caught a being of unusual form a few days past." The general continued at the look of query from his king. "It was somewhat in the form of a human but shorter. A dwarf I believe."

Frodo and Sam's faces immediately flashed in Legolas' mind. Annoyed now, he asked in a clipped voice: "Well, where is this foul creature?"

"My men will be bringing him in before this day ends sire." Cíndar answered. "Even with threats and beatings, still he would not reveal the cause for the gathering."

"So we are confounded by our enemies we long thought dead, not aware of their numbers, nor do we know when they would strike?" Legolas asked his control over his temper waning by the evidence of his clenched fist. "Perhaps you could be more persuasive in your interrogation?"

"Yes my Lord." The other elf replied looking down. He knew the extent of Legolas' patience and anger and could not help but wonder how the son of Thranduil could be so different from his benevolent father. Then as if to pacify the fuming elf, he said: "He spoke naught my Lord except for one name." Then not knowing how the Legolas would take it, he quickly blurted "Aslan" still looking at the ground.

"Aslan." He said quietly with brows knitted together. Legolas then looked again at the great Lion in the painting just behind the images of the monarchs, not obscured and very distinct.

"They wait in vain." He said now thoroughly amused at the prospect of facing such beasts led by an imaginary figure. But then he remembered that the Narnians were too honorable to fight without due cause.

"Bring the prisoner to me that I may question him." He ordered. "We will bring him to my court. If he were wise, he would speak." Legolas ended with resolved.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Omdír knew that this was no ordinary meeting. The elven king called all his advisers and high ranking officials in his court for a reason. As far back as he remembered, they would convene like so if there was a threat or if they had to conquer a land. He looked around and saw the elves conversing amongst themselves in whispers without a doubt as confounded as him. He was among the Legolas' inner circle if there was one for the king rarely showed any weakness of vulnerability, opting to keep his plans and thoughts to himself. He often broods and almost never conversed, his words always were barks of orders and queries. His mind was a mystery not like all those years and years ago….

"_I'll race you till the end of this woods Omdír!" Legolas challenged, excitement evident in his eyes. He and his friend were on their trotting horses enjoying the beauty of the Greenwood forest._

"_We better establish the limits of this race then old friend." The other elf replied. "I don't wish to be fooled again." he added good naturedly._

"_How about the marshes this time?" Legolas asked._

_Omdír did not even bother to affirm but shot straight to the direction of the marshes and called back taunting with a laugh: "See you there then!"_

_Legolas laughed out loud quite confident that he would win again as he urged his horse in a gallop and followed his friend._

That was the last time the elf heard Legolas laugh. He came back after the War of the Ring truly changed the loss innocence and goodness in him apparent in his visage. For the boyish face of Legolas was replaced by a hard mask. He possessed immense power and pride, so much in fact that he seized the throne from his father Thranduil, banishing the older Greenleaf deep into the woods. And with great charisma and promise of power, he persuaded all of the younger elves to pursue his dream, a superior race of elves. Yet he said that their destiny lay beyond the lands of Middle Earth, and so in great ships and numbers they sailed forth until they arrived in Narnia.

The elf knew the secret behind their king's power, one of the very few who did. He shook his head slightly regretting the follies of his youth. He was easily convinced back then to join his friend, to follow the powerful elf's ideals and promises of greatness. If he only knew the price he would pay. He was grateful of the peace afforded to them at the end of the great Narnian war. For hundreds of years, there was peace and with it came the guilt of attacking the natives of this land. He was hoping against hope that no war would be brewing once more.

His thoughts came back to the present as the immense doors in the court opened and the great elf Legolas strode forth. Whispers and talks immediately ceased as the elves regarded the imposing figure of their ruler.

"My fellow elves," he began. "for hundreds of years, peace has reigned in this land we now call our home." _A land we have stolen from creatures we have annihilated_ Omdír thought sadly.

"And now a threat is looming in the Great River." Legolas continued. "I have received such alarming news of a gathering of talking beasts." Murmurs rang in the assembly of elves at what their king said.

"You mean like Narnians?" Lord Xíbrian, a raven haired elf asked.

"Aren't they extinct?" General Eladar inquired. Legolas' lips twitched amused that his exact questions were mimicked by his men.

"Apparently they have only been hiding, just waiting" he replied "to strike." Cíndar nodded his acknowledgement with the brief gesture of command from their ruler and he quickly left the room.

"But we haven't seen one in a thousand years my lord." Omdír said, finally speaking out loud. "Perhaps these are just whispers…." He trailed off as he saw the irritation cross Legolas' face. He alone, among the elves would even dare voice doubts and questions to their ruler.

They all turned towards the great door as it opened, while Legolas spoke: "Allow me to introduce our guest." Shocked voices permeated the air and some elves even stood up as two Elvin soldiers brought forth a creature too small to be a human or elf.

"So the rumors are true!" Lord Oromë exclaimed completely shocked.

"Yes they are." Legolas said quietly. His voice was sufficient to silence the whole room. "And we know not their numbers or why they are gathering." He added as he approached the dwarf who was kneeling on the floor, hands bound and eyes downcast.

"What are you?" the ruler asked the creature, his tone riddled with disgust with intent to intimidate and humiliate. The creature remained quiet, refusing to be intimidated.

"Can it even speak?" a voice asked, taunting.

"For all your age, you still lack knowledge I can see." The small creature answered as he looked up. Though his face was bruised, his voice was strong. It smirked and added: "Allow me to enlighten you," he said gazing at the assembly. "I am a Narnian, a true Narnian. Just a simple Narnian dwarf."

With the mention of dwarf, Gimli's face immediately flashed in the king's mind. His closest friend in the fellowship, also the first one to die. Suddenly angry, Legolas quickly closed the gap between him and the dwarf and lifted him up by his collar.

"And how dare a lowly dwarf speak with such arrogance to his superiors!" The elf threw him back on the floor as he realized how he lost his temper. _I shouldn't be affected by that after all this time _he thought.

Reigning in his anger, with his back turned away from the dwarf, he said: "Tell us your plans and we might just spare your life." Yet the ragged looking Narnian resumed his silence.

Walking around the room, encircling the dwarf, Legolas grated: "You think we are fools you filthy creature. Yet I know all of your history…or should I say myths." Pausing in front of their captive he added mockingly: "You believe that this Aslan would return and be your salvation?"

Though the dwarf was surprised at the king's insight, he hid his surprise well and kept his head bowed. "It is Aslan then." Legolas said with disgust and a feeling akin to pity. He realized that their captive was strong minded and would not bend to their will and interrogation. "So you Narnians wish to engage in a war against us elves, with nothing but a mere hope from a talking lion?" He added and swept his gaze at his court. Many elves were shaking their heads while others appeared amused.

"There is a season for everything…." The lone Narnian said softly yet clearly.

"And what in Erú's name does that mean?" General Eladar asked.

The Narnian looked up and stared straight at their king and said with boldness: "Tyranny would not reign forever and we have hid in the shadows too long. The freedom of this land draws close with the coming of Aslan. Though you scorn him, he will come." He ended confidently.

Very much incensed, Legolas ordered his soldiers to quickly execute the creature. Cíndar already drew his sword prepared to strike when Omdír intervened. "Wait!" he shouted. He wished not to see another native's death. "I believe we would still need him." He said looking at Legolas who was regarding him quietly. Thinking quickly he added: "Narnians love their kin and we could use him as a leverage later on."

Shifting his gaze from the surprised dwarf and at his adviser, the king nodded and said: "Very well then. Throw him in the deepest past of the dungeons. Perhaps that would loosen his tongue."

What would be our course of action then my Lord?" General Losafar asked after the dwarf was escorted out of the room.

"The Narnians have brought another war upon themselves." The king replied. "And we will not disappoint them."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Peter!" Edmund called, his voice urgent. "A scout was spotted just recently. And it was no Narnian."

"That was quick." Peter replied. The Pevensies along with all the Narnians they have amassed, have convened in Aslan's How. Its location and significance were taken into consideration when choosing their army base. Peter was with Tirian, Trumpkin, Glenstorm the Centaur, Bulgy Bear and other Narnian and Telmarine leaders discussing battle plans. Their meeting was lengthened with the news of Nikabrik's capture for some wished for his rescue while others thought it was too risky. Queens Susan and Lucy were outside training the soldiers and helping in making some weapons, no matter how rudimentary they may be.

"Nikabrik, I'm sure, did not divulge our location your majesties." Trumpkin said frowning, as he noted the exchange of looks from the two kings.

"We're not saying that he did." Edmund said. "Regardless of the reason, we would need a change of plans since the battle is now at our doorstep."

"These elves," Tirian began. "They have incredibly keen senses and after living on this land for centuries, their knowledge may well exceed ours." The Telmarine sighed and added: "It was only a matter of time before they found us."

"It is not wise to engage them in battle now." Edmund said. "We would need more time to amass a bigger army." Glenstorm thought that fighting the elves soon would be the death of all of them, they were ill prepared and he knew how battle ready the elves are, with their weapons, numbers and skills, they would be unstoppable.

Peter remained quiet during the short exchange, the wheels of his brain turning as he searched for a solution. _If only Aslan were here_ he thought. "We need to buy us more time." He finally said. "We would need to send emissaries if need be for I refuse to face them now."

"Please leave us for a moment." Peter addressed the Narnians and Telmarines. "I need to confer with my siblings." Then turning to Pattertwig, he requested: "Good sir could you kindly tell my sisters that we need to speak to them."

"Yes sire." Was the reply and the group quietly left leaving the two brothers alone.

"I know not what to do…"Peter said quietly as he sat on the table made of stone. Only to Edmund would he voice his fears. And for once his brother did not know what to say.

"What is it?" Susan asked as she and Lucy entered the room and saw the frowns of her brothers.

"The elves have discovered our base and it won't be long before their armies arrive here." Edmund replied.

"So soon?" Lucy said aghast. "But…but… we are not ready."

"I know Lucy! I know!" Peter said not able to keep the irritation from his tone. He stood up and face the wall, the burden to him too great to bear. "Why do you think He hasn't shown yet? Why wouldn't He give us any proof?" it was clear who he was referring to.

"Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves or at least show faith." Lucy said as she approached Peter and clutched his hand. "I know He will come. He would not have called us here just to see us fall by the sword."

Peter smiled bolstered by the hope Lucy gave. "I would not let any Narnian fall."

"These elves, they are arrogant, right?" Susan began her logical mind working full time. "They're noble yet supremely arrogant like Tirian said."

"What are you thinking sister?" Edmund asked curious. Not once has Susan's brain failed them in getting out of scrapes. That with Lucy's faith, Edmund's fairness and Peter's courage, made the four into the legendary leaders of Narnia.

"Well I don't like unnecessary bloodshed and we need more time." the gentle queen said. "Why not send emissaries and "suggest" that only one of each side should fight?"

"What…?" Lucy asked confused.

"Think about it." Susan continued. "Facing them now would result in bloodshed. If we can force them to agree to a one man combat with total surrender as the prize then perhaps we can avoid…this war." She trailed off when she saw Peter and Edmund frown.

"Us surrender?" Peter asked incredulously. "I'd rather die than surrender!"

"That's what I'm afraid of." Lucy said making the boys look at her. "No one needs to die Peter."

"We only have to choose our best warrior to face of their soldiers. If we lose, at least we can avoid death for all Narnians." The gentle queen reasoned.

"What makes you think they would not wipe us out regardless of the turn out in the fight?" Edmund asked.

"They are arrogant yet noble, remember?" Susan answered. "We just have to make them agree at least until Aslan comes." She added looking at Lucy.

"Yes." Lucy said. "There's no other way. Only Aslan can help us now."


	3. A Challenge Met

"I, High King Peter of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, hereby challenge you in a single combat. A hero would be chosen to defend both sides in order to avoid unnecessary bloodshed and carnage in this land. The prize of which duel would be total surrender."

Legolas face was unreadable as he listened from the boy king of High King Peter's proposal. He had to admit that he was curious of meeting one of the Kings of Narnia and somehow felt insulted when a boy faced him. However the presence of a Minotaur and a giant no less who accompanied the boy held his temper at bay for the moment. He casually glanced at the two creatures outside his tent. It wasn't hard to see them due to their sheer size. His elves, he noticed where eyeing them curiously, some with awe and others with a little fear. Their existence made the elf king wonder what other creatures the Narnians hid from them and if have a strong enough army to beat them.

Once done, Edmund rolled the scroll he was holding and willed himself to look at the king Legolas. He supposed he was everything they suspected him to be, a fearsome tyrant. Edmund knew that underestimating the elves would prove fatal. They all looked battle ready and experienced. Even with the elves sitting down, he could tell they were as tall and as straight as the poplar trees that once surrounded Cair Paravel.

"Tell me King Edmund," Legolas began his voice clear to Edmund even with the meters separating them. "Why does this land let children rule over it?" Edmund's eyes narrowed completely taken aback by the question he did not saw coming. "It's curious don't you think to have two kings and queens?"

"You know of us?" he asked casually his face carefully masking his surprise.

"I know of Narnia's history, yes." the elf replied. "All of your beliefs and stories as well." Legolas' interest was piqued when he learned that King Edmund requested his audience, though he was appalled a little later with his youth. "Who are your companions?" he suddenly asked indicating the two Narnians outside the tent.

"Wimbleweather and Asterius." Was the reply.

"Interesting." Legolas said. "A giant and a Minotaur. Haven't seen such in a thousand years."

Edmund was getting nervous and angry by the minute. He knew that the Elvin King was merely toying with him and not even addressing the challenge that was blatantly hurled at him. He was getting uneasy on how their conversation would end. He remained quiet, assessing the elf wondering what the next query would be.

Legolas thought it unlucky that the royalty who faced him now was not one who bore any of the gifts given by their Father Christmas. Though he doubted the validity of the story, he couldn't help but wonder if it's true afterall he did possess the One Ring.

"Why would we need to resort to a duel when my army, can wipe all of you out?" the Elvin King asked.

"I don't think you should underestimate our numbers." Edmund replied trying to appear confident in what he was saying. "You thought Narnians were extinct…..Yet here we are in numbers you can't imagine."

Legolas smirked at what he heard but couldn't admire the young boy's courage. "Yes here you are King Edmund. Or are you really King Edmund?"

"Don't let my appearance fool you." Edmund said.

"And I'm no fool King Edmund." Legolas said losing his temper. "The King Edmund I've read disappeared more than a thousand years ago and is certainly not a child!"

"We could spend all day debating on the truth of my words," Edmund replied his own ire rising. "Or you may respond to Narnia's message. You would have to, regardless of whom you think I am."

"Brave words." Legolas said, no longer angry but amused. "Brave words indeed. But you are in no position to demand _King _Edmund." His tone obviously mocking.

"I wish to speak with all of the Kings and Queens of Old." Legolas suddenly said. He noted that his generals were eyeing him curiously. The Elvin king wished to be amused and wanted to see if the gifts and stories held any veracity. "You are to bring them here, and then we could speak of your…treaty. Tell your king, **This** is my demand."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I wonder what else he knows of us." Lucy said thinking out loud. She was riding of the centaur Suncloud's back. All four Pevensies were riding towards the large tent where Legolas was awaiting. They have discussed in length the new developments of the battle ahead and the outcome of Edmund's exchange with the elf.

"Caspian did mention that Cornelius was a record keeper of some sort at the castle." Susan answered on Ironhoof's back. "Where he spent most of his time in the library. These elves may have read of us no doubt."

"Yes a librarian or historian." Peter added though preoccupied. "That may be the reason why he knew how to summon us with the horn." His face became more serious as he saw the white tent where the meeting would take place.

"This King Legolas is more unpredictable than any ruler we have ever faced." Edmund warned his siblings. "I would think he knows everything about us yet we know so little of him."

"We must never show any form of weakness." Peter told his siblings. "I know you despise all forms of violence Susan." Peter said directing his gaze at his sister. "But should this turn out…different from what we hoped, we must not hesitate to engage in battle."

"I know what is expected of us brother." Susan replied, angry and a little hurt. "You know that I would draw my weapon without a second thought for Narnia and for all of you."

"There is no question of your courage Su." Lucy said and leaned to take her sister's hand. "All three of you have never failed in making me feel safe." Both Susan and Peter smiled at that, glad that the tension was dispelled.

"Your majesties," Glenstorm suddenly said. "We approach the forest."

"It won't be long now when we face their king." Edmund said. "Remember his knowledge and cunning far exceeds ours. Don't reveal anything that he might use against us." Edmund's foreboding tone placed trepidation in the Pevensie's hearts.

The Narnian Royalty paused meters away from the large tent as Glenstorm proceeded towards the elves lair to announce their arrival. Lord Dannon immediately left for the King's quarters to inform the king that their "guests" have arrived.

"My Lord," Lord Dannon said with his head bowed. "King Edmund has returned with company."

Legolas held a goblet in his hand taking a drink unhurriedly. He placed it on the table and looked up as if unconcerned. "And how do they appear to you?"

"They are but mere children my Lord." Was the reply.

"Indeed." Legolas said quite amused. "See to it that they are not disarmed." He commanded.

"But my Lord—" Lord Dannon began but quickly paused at the look at his king.

"Four infants, though armed, would hardly pose a threat to us." Legolas explained again his curiosity in the Narnian's gifts arising. The soldier nodded and headed out. In a short moment, Legolas then strode out of his tent and into the larger one where his audience awaited. He quickly took his seat at the center of the assembly, nodding at his trusted generals. With an assent from the king, General Losafar headed out to escort the Narnians inside.

When Legolas saw the blond boy who resembled greatly the one in the paintings, he correctly assumed that it was High King Peter. He held his head high as expected from royalties. He was followed closely by his brother Edmund who stood at his right, then by a small child with the same coloring as Peter. But the Elvin king hardly spared them a glance as he saw quite possibly the most beautiful creature his eyes have ever held. He stared at whom he presumed as Queen Susan the Gentle. She took her place beside the High King while Lucy stood at her right_. Could they really be the Kings and Queens of Old? Her beauty is certainly that what the history books said and more_ he contemplated as something stirred in him that he could not name. He quickly took in her ethereal features, cerulean eyes, long black hair and exquisite form in her green gown, his eyes traveling leisurely at Susan's frame. She appeared young but so did her brothers and sister, yet their eyes and bearing spoke of their maturity in years.

Susan's blue eyes narrowed; disgusted by the way the king looked at her. _Here is a male of no morals_ she thought. She and her siblings already hated the invaders of Narnia before meeting them, and the kings far from innocent looks at her were certainly making her hate him more.

"King Legolas," Peter began nodding his head in the elf's direction, not liking the way the elf stared at his sister. It was only then that the King shifted his gaze to the High King. "I believe you summoned us."

"The Kings and Queens of Old." Legolas replied. "Are you the fabled royalties filling the Narnians with hope?" he mocked.

Peter's jaw clenched, totally insulted and infuriated. "You did not summon us surely just to interrogate us?" he countered.

The elf smirked and said: "Oh yes your bold challenge I do recall _High King_ Peter." Then he leaned forward and asked: "Do you bear the sword Rhindon? And do you plan to smite me with it?"

Peter, refusing to be riled, answered calmly knowing exactly what was at stake: "Yes. Now would that be an affirmation to the aforementioned challenge?"

Not answering the question, Legolas instead asked: "And you would place your complete trust in one Narnian and that the fate of this war would fall on that unfortunate being's shoulders?" The king laughed and it was no kind laugh. "Do you plan to defy us elves? Us, challenged by mere children?"

Edmund and Peter quickly gripped the handles of their swords completely incensed; the elf saw this, leaned back and taunted: "So who would you send to challenge me or any of my soldiers?"

"The challenge is accepted then?" Peter demanded through clenched teeth.

"Of course. But you do not fear challenges nor death." The king continued, then looking at Lucy he added: "For you possess a serum that could save one from death, do you my young queen?" Lucy's eyes widened with shock at his knowledge of them. Legolas once more decided to stare at Queen Susan and asked: "And what of your supposed gifts Queen Susan? Are your arrows swifter than an elf's?"

"It seems that reading has benefited you well." Susan replied calmly masking her inner turmoil well. The sound of her voice did not disappoint the elf.

"So who among you would face me that we may be done with the war?" asked Peter who lost his patience.

"Surely you boast High King Peter." Legolas said as if moving for the kill, his eyes like shards of eyes piercing through the blond monarch. "I very much doubt that you infants are the Kings and Queens of this land. So why would we decline this provocation from children?"

A short whooshing sound was heard as Susan's arrow hit the back of Legolas' grand chair. The elves gasped as they immediately stood up with their hands on the hilts of their swords. The arrow was a mere hairsbreadth away from their King's head. Legolas stared at Susan as she lowered her bow and he admitted to himself that he was never so aroused in his whole life as he fixed his eyes on the diminutive beauty who dared defy him. He gestured for his soldiers to remain calm and sit down, his blue eyes not leaving Susan's.

"Impressive aim." He said. If he had any doubts that he was in the presence of the Marksman queen, they were quickly swept away as he considered the shot made, for the queen stood meters away from him, and to make a perfect aim in less than a second was an incredible feat. He, the great archer of Middle Earth could not have made a better shot.

"What do you mean?" Susan asked deadpan. "I missed." Lucy made an audible intake of breath; surprised was she at her sister's boldness. Peter looked at his sister and saw her clenched fists. It seemed there is another, apart from him and Edmund who could make his sister lose her temper.

The elves muttered angrily amongst themselves. Only Omdír found the girl amusing for he admired her spirit. He found it ironic that the only being unafraid of the Elvin King was a small young lady.

Legolas could not keep the smirk from his mouth nor the excitement from his eyes. It seemed to him he has waited for an eternity for a worthy opponent who would not fall at his feet begging for mercy and now he has found her. It took every ounce of his will not to give in to his thoughts; to throw the young queen on the ground, tear her clothes off and just ravish her. For those thoughts were not far from his mind.

Pulling the arrow near his head, Legolas stood up his mind made up. Susan willed herself not to take a step back, for the elf was certainly a lot more intimidating standing up. He was taller than she thought, about a foot or so compared to her height.

"A duel it is then your majesties." He said finally acknowledging their claim. "However, it would not be by the sword as you so wish High King Peter." Pointing the arrow at the older queen he added with a menacing smile: "I eagerly await and learn which of our arrows would claim victory. Before this day ends, we shall see." It sounded more of a promise than a threat to Susan.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Susan has never felt so angry in her life. But the elf king certainly knew how to push her buttons. First, he undressed her with his eyes, and then he insulted and threatened them. For the life of her, she couldn't resist shooting him then.

"Well that's a first." Edmund said interrupting her thoughts. It wasn't long when they all agreed that the duel would take place in the great expanse of field before Aslan's How. All four Pevensies rode back followed closely by the elves. They have just arrived in the open field and got down from the centaurs carrying them when Edmund spoke his thoughts.

"In so many ways…" Lucy said still looking at her sister who baffled her.

"Nothing prepared me for his arrogance, that's all." said Susan thinking her statement was enough explanation for her behavior unable to meet her siblings' eyes.

Edmund allowed himself to smile. His sister, he thought, was like most mild mannered people whose ire was slow to rise yet when provoked could just be as devastating.

"It's not like you to lose your temper Susan." Peter said. His voice hard due to anger and worry. He looked at the other side of the field where the elves congregated, their king very distinguishable even at a distance. "I must say dear sister, that I am deeply troubled that you would be the one for this duel." Then as an afterthought he added: "I should be the one carrying this burden."

"Peter don't." Susan admonished placing her hand on her brother's shoulder. "You have born more than enough all these years. I'm somewhat glad to be doing this than seeing you in such a close combat with him." She continued eyeing the blond elf staring back. "He would be ruthless."

"You, who abhors battles…" Peter said.

"Well I have avoided it enough I think." The black haired queen said trying to lighten the mood. "At least his sword would be far from my head."

"I don't understand." Lucy said in tears. All three snapped their heads in the youngest direction. "Why hasn't He come?" Peter saw that Lucy was having a hard time to keep the tears at bay but couldn't embrace her as he would have normally done at least not in front of their foes. "Courage Lucy please."

Susan turned away confused and struggling with her doubts that Aslan would come. "Please believe Lucy." She said then gazing at her added: "for me." Lucy nodded and Susan felt glad as new resolve came to The Valiant, her tears stopped and determination was written all over her face as she hugged her sister briefly.

"Let me go with you." Lucy told her sister. Susan opened her mouth to protest and tell her that Glenstorm would carry her weapon but she relented when Lucy pleaded.

Edmund said encouragingly: "I know you can do this Sue. No one has ever beaten you in archery. And you have yet to fail to miss a mark."

Susan smiled at that. She knew how blessed she was with the gift from Father Christmas and she acknowledge the truth in Edmund's words. She just hoped that it would be enough to face their enemies who are great archers as the Telmarines said.

"Take a deep breath before releasing." Peter advised not knowing what else to say, knowing fully well that his advice was unnecessary. Susan nodded and smiled at that. She softly said: "I'll be alright." Though she knew that there is little she could say to reassure her brothers.

"Well here goes." Susan whispered as she and Lucy, together with Glenstorm walked towards the middle of the clearing. They were followed by the shouts of cheers from the Narnians.

An amused Legolas looked on before gesturing Omdír, his weapons bearer to move and meet the trio. As Susan watched the elves approach, she could feel the wild pounding of heart borne out of fear and nervousness. And for once she thought that her knees would buckle at the weight of having the fate of Narnia in her hands. _Aslan where are you?_ she thought.

Glenstorm spoke first when the group met: "Your Majesties, We would employ an old arching duel from Narnia's past for this battle. Queen Susan will shoot first followed by you King Legolas." Legolas nodded in assent as he noticed Susan's pale countenance. _Not so bold now are we? My Queen_ he thought.

"Our gryphons would release objects from the sky that will become farther and smaller as this fight progresses." The centaur continued to explain. "Only with failure to hit a target would pronounce this duel's end." The blond elf's eyebrow rose as he pondered the challenge. It was no easy feat even for an elf. Targets from gryphons, no less.

"And the victor would win total surrender, will he not my queen?" Legolas asked directing his gaze at Susan. Not liking the way the elf pronounced "surrender", in a clipped voice Susan replied: "Of course my Lord. Are the terms of the fight and of the treaty to your liking?"

Raking her once more with his scorching gazes, Legolas replied: "Very much so. Shall we begin?"


	4. Duel of the Masters

Susan was thankful for the overcast sky for the heat might just be her downfall since it was past noon. It also helped with her vision since there was no direct sunlight to blind her. She was mentally preparing herself, purposely ignoring the elf who was staring at her as Glenstorm spoke with Trufflehunter, who knew the rules of the game more than anyone as Narnia's walking library and Rainstone, Glenstorm's son. They were joined by two elves one dark and the other fair; these four would serve as the judges so to speak and would confirm if the objects were hit.

"Do you need anything?" Lucy's question interrupted her thoughts.

"Not for now." She replied. A moment later Glenstorm once approached them asking Lucy and Legolas' arms bearer to step away as the blond elf and queen faced each other as the duel was about to start.

"Whenever you are ready my queen." The centaur told Susan. She nodded in acknowledgement and pulled an arrow from her quiver and readied it. Glenstorm then raised his sword to signal the first gryphon. Susan looked up and saw Quicksilver, the temperamental beast fly high in the air and released a large stuffed brown sack. It was quite close to her, in her opinion, less than fifteen meters away. Her eyes quickly followed its descent and effortlessly shot its center. A cheer rose from the Narnian camp as the dark haired elf and Trufflehunter took the sack away, their services to check if the object was hit, unneeded.

Susan stole a glance at the Elvin King, the smirk and amusement gone from his visage replaced by a calculating and determined look. She could not help but notice his proud stance and the way he pulled the string of the bow, his legs evenly spaced, his broad shoulders facing her, as he released his shot. It was no surprise that he hit his target with much aplomb.

And so began the great archery duel of the two masters, the two archers silently observing each other, their styles, techniques and even the count before they would release the strings. Legolas gazed at the small form of the queen and noticed that she would rather use her thumb in adjusting the direction of the arrow as opposed to moving the whole bow and how she would take a deep breath before letting the arrow fly. He noticed too the graceful arch of her neck now more apparent when she tied a string to bind her hair moments ago or that she would bite her lips when considering a tricky shot. The king was thinking that the only reason why his eyes seemed unable to leave the Marksman Queen is to detect any signs of weakening and not because he anticipated watching her lips curl at the corners whenever the Narnians would cheer for her.

Susan gazed at the right handed elf as once more he turned his back on her as he prepared to shoot his target. She cherished those few moments when his gaze would release her for she found it unnerving. She noticed that Legolas did not even break into sweat nor did he look particularly weary, while she was beginning to feel a certain numbness on her index and middle fingers. She thought that the king looked every inch the strong and powerful leader that he is nor can she deny the handsomeness on his face and form the same way she couldn't deny the hardness and cruelty in his eyes hours ago when they faced in his tent.

Wiping the moisture on her brow with her long sleeve, Susan approached Lucy reached for the cup of water she was handing her. She quickly drank it as he heard some cheers from the elves, knowing it was once more her turn.

"How much longer do you think he could make it?" Lucy asked tonelessly. "The sun is almost completely gone." Only then did Susan notice that both the Narnians and elves were preparing torches to be lit. Already some were lit, dotting the coming darkness with flames.

"I dunno." She murmured now worried that her vision would be much compromised. "It is my hope that we could continue this tomorrow, otherwise…." She trailed off not wishing to voice her worries.

"You can do it, I know you can." Lucy said very much hopeful and confident grabbing her sister's hand before she turned away.

"Thanks Lu." She replied giving the smaller hand a squeeze before letting go and walking to her mark.

"Respite, My queen?" She looked at the Elvin king and knew that her answer would be assessed. "Would you need a break my Lord?" she innocently asked.

Legolas could not prevent the small smile from escaping his mouth. He learned that neither Queen Susan nor any of his siblings respond to intimidation nor does she respond like the very young lady she appeared to be. She was wise enough to know the reason behind his query. "I feel as if we're just beginning." He replied. "Tell me, my sweet." He said. "How well is your vision in the dark?"

Incensed that she would be addressed as so: "Just as well as other humans." Was her non committal reply before turning away and seeing the centaur and badger approaching them.

"Your majesties," Glenstorm began followed by Trufflehunter who he was conversing with a while ago. "It is nightfall. Our historian has yet to record an archery duel that has lasted this long, nor a duel that is undone before the sun set. May we resume on the morrow?"

"That seems reasonable." Susan was first to respond secretly very relieved for her right arm was beginning to ache.

"On the contrary." The elf began. "We, elves have matches such as this at night to test one's skill in the shrouds of darkness."

"You would wish to continue my Lord?" Glenstorm asked frowning. Susan was glad that it was he who asked for she doubted if she could mask her alarm well with a query.

"Certainly." The elf replied now knowing that he had the advantage since elves can see better at night than humans. "Wouldn't we all desire to see this duel's end?" he asked his piercing gaze challenging Susan.

Susan's eyes narrowed, her anger burning at the king's cunning. "And if we insist that we continue this at dawn's first light?" she asked even though she knew what the reply would be. The darkness was her weakness, and the elf latched on to it as a hungry viper to its prey.

"Your minions are not slain on the ground at this very moment only because of my mercy, my queen." The elf replied. "I have given my assent to this duel and to its rules. And I am not to be blamed if your Narnian game failed to foresee a match between a human an elf. We would proceed." Triumph was clearly written in his eyes. "Unless of course you would rather yield?"

The raven haired queen suddenly felt cornered and hard pressed as she saw her brother's worried faces at a distance and Glenstorm's questioning look. But rather than cowering she spoke, confident that Aslan and her gift will not fail her she answered: "As you well know, if you read your history books well….Narnians do not yield. We may proceed then." She continued with feigned bravado.

"As you wish my sweet." Was the calm reply. Legolas knew that by sheer will ad stubbornness, the young queen would continue on with the contest though he already detected weariness coursing through her limbs. He dare not underestimate the Narnian's skill for it matched his own so he had to rely on the fact that if not the darkness, then her waning strength would be the queen's undoing. "I would even allow you some precious moments for respite."

"Thank you for your generosity." Susan answered her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"My Lord." Glenstorm said addressing Legolas. "Since we are to carry on, I would think it would only be fair that we make the targets more visible this night."

Legolas gave the centaur a measuring look and asked: "And how would you make it more visible Narnian?"

"The targets would be lit before hurled into the air." Trufflehunter said. "We and your elves would have to be quicker in ascertaining that the objects are hit due to the flames."

When the elvin king did not reply immediately but chose to regard Susan's weary face, the queen asked hoping against hope that the elf would concede: "Surely you are unafraid that I, a simple human, could defeat you?" She gave him a small smile and knew he would agree when his eyes dropped to her mouth.

"Then let it be so my queen." He answered quietly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Susan's was staring once more at the Elvin king's impressive form as he readied himself in shooting the fiery object that would be hurled by one of their catapults. It was the elf Omdír who suggested that they use this weapon of war in throwing the flaming targets in the air. It made their shots particularly harder since instead of a straight line going down, the target's course has changed into a curved horizontal direction. Both the Narnians and elves were on edge, beginning to wonder how the duel would end as the night deepened and both royalties showed immense accuracy even when the degree of difficulty has greatly increased.

The marksman queen noticed that Legolas did not show any hint of strain although he was taking a few more seconds before he released his arrow since the shots were becoming a lot more difficult. _Come on miss_ _you stupid elf_! Was what she was silently praying for the past couple of hours. She surmised that it was past midnight having lost count of the number of times she has pulled her bow string. She looked at her reddening fingers and knew that it wouldn't be long before blisters would start appearing on her right hand. She gazed at her brother's faces, noting the strain on Peter's face and she remembered their earlier conversation during the respite the elf afforded her.

"_Are you alright Su?" Peter asked when she got back from the forest where she refreshed and relieved herself. She was grateful for the break for she truly needed it but she would rather kiss odious Prince Rabadash than extend gratitude to the elf._

"_As fine as I'll ever be." she said sitting down on a boulder but not looking at her brother._

"_Just hold on sis." Edmund said calmly as she handed her a peach. "Here, you need to eat."_

"_I don't think I can chew and swallow anything at the moment." Susan answered as she drank some more water from her cup._

"_Well you __**have**__ to eat Su." Peter demanded. "You would need all the strength that you would need. Come, it's your favorite." So Susan forced herself to eat the sweet fruit and though it was hard to do so, she was grateful for it was definitely nourishing, helping her somewhat as their day lengthened._

She was once again disappointed when the blond elf's arrow pierced thru its target, the size of a tennis ball, easily. She took a deep breath while rubbing her sore fingers as she positioned herself once more. She was quite upset with herself for not getting enough sleep in the days past, too busy and worried was she to think of sleeping. How she regretted not taking enough naps now as tiredness seeped through her bones.

She heard the centaur give his signal as she saw a small flame fly in the air. Her bow followed its path then she let her red feathered arrow soar and find its mark. The pleased roar from the Narnians encouraged her much. Legolas gave her a slight nod acknowledging her skill but she couldn't shake off the feeling of dread as she saw the small smile coming from the elf.

Legolas' blue eyes did not miss anything. Not the way Susan would now more often flex her fingers, nor the heaviness in her eyes, the way the Narnians revered her with every cheer and definitely not her quiver which remained full of arrows despite little Lucy not reloading it. She definitely held the gift she received from that Father Christmas he thought. All he needed now was patience for it won't be long now before Susan's beautiful body would succumb to its human weakness.

"Are you not yet weary my queen?" his question though asked quietly was just as taunting to Susan.

Susan chose to ignore the query and just concentrated on the duel. And so as the night progressed, Legolas' prods and irritating taunts made the already interminable fight even more unbearable for the young queen. Yet she pushed through ignoring the pain on her arms, her blisters and the call for sleep. Little did she know that a plan was brewing in the elf's mind.

_Oh Aslan please help me!_ Susan silently prayed. She was already feeling of numbness on her arms and a persistent headache due to lack of sleep. There was moment when she thought she had won as Legolas seemed to have missed a target but she was proven wrong minutes later, that's when it dawned on her that her eyes were beginning to feel the strain. When it was her turn again, she took aim but had to lower her bow for she realized with a certain dread that her right arm was trembling.

"It is inevitable my tired beauty." Legolas spoke softly. Susan jerked her head up as she realized that the elf was very close to her. She did not even hear him move. "Though your aim will never be amiss, your arm would no longer be able to pull the string enough to cover the distance."

"There is still strength left in me, my Lord." She said her eyes flashing. "You would know that a strong desire for goodness feeds my will though my body is weary." And with that strong declaration, she was able to hit her target and the one after that and another one after that. However her will could only serve her so much.

With her back turned against the elf, Susan's blurry eyes regarded the angry blisters on her hands, before she attempted to hold her arrow. With dawn's early light, she was able to see more clearly every welt and swelling on her skin. She dared not to look up and see her siblings worried faces, her pain mirrored in theirs. And though her brothers were at a distance, there was no mistaking Peter's haggard face.

"Let not your pride my queen cause further wounds on your delicate hands." Legolas softly said close to her ear. Susan whirled around and stepped back to regard the elf with hostile eyes. She knew how far from menacing she looked with her haggard appearance and small frame as opposed to the towering figure of Legolas. But she would rather bow down to the White Queen than surrender now.

"It is not pride that I fight, my Lord." Her voice clipped. "Fighting for goodness and for what is right might be too difficult for you to fathom. But these are regarded in high esteem among Narnians."

"Your courage is admirable but your folly is not." the elf replied calmly. "A human simply could not match an elf's strength and stamina. 'Tis the end."

"We would fight to our deaths if we need to!" said the ebony haired queen vehemently.

Legolas grabbed her wrist making sure not to touch any of the blisters. Shocked, Susan tried pulling it away but was simply not strong enough for the elf. "Complete surrender was the prize of this duel or have you conveniently forgotten that my queen?" he said harshly, his temper also provoked, the thought of her lying on the ground without life or a weapon cutting her down and marring her beauty seemed suddenly too abhorrent for him to contemplate. Up close, even after her ordeal, Legolas thought she was still breathtaking. Gently stroking her hurt hand with his thumb, he continued: "My queen Susan, no one needs to lose on this day."

Eyes narrowing with suspicion, she asked confused and wary: "What do you mean King Legolas?"

Looking past the top of her head, Legolas saw Kings Peter and Edmund walking towards them with their hands on the hilts of their swords and said: "Tell your siblings to back down that we may have this conversation alone." Susan looked behind her and saw her angry brother's demeanor for the elf held her. Seeing that she had no intention of doing his command he bent his head and hissed: "Do it or I may not be as compassionate. Consider what total surrender would mean."

Susan looked at his stormy blue eyes and turned to her brothers and gestured them to stop. She just gave them a firm look in response to their baffled expressions. The whole Narnian camp became restless with the hold up, murmuring amongst themselves about the strange scene before them; Queen Susan and King Legolas quietly conversing too closely with the duel stalled. The elves too were confused as to why it stopped when their victory is at hand. _What's on your mind my friend?_ Omdír thought.

"Well you have a captive audience, my Lord." the gentle said.

"You Narnians have returned in numbers and strength I never imagined bearing gifts from a forgotten past." He trailed off looking at her bow. "Yet you have all been hidden, hunted down and persecuted." He paused yet Susan remained quiet still unable to determine the elf's plans. "I would welcome all of you in my lands."

Susan snorted at this and incredulously asked: "Welcome us? Your lands? How dare you say that?"

"You abandoned this land hundreds of years ago." Legolas matched her tone. "Hate us if you will but we have claimed Narnia and the surrounding countries. Once accepted, all of your talking beasts can roam freely without fear. You may reclaim some lands and live peacefully with us elves."

"You'd give us our homes and our freedom in exchange for what?" she asked suspiciously.

"With elves and Narnians together, there will no longer be uprisings from Calormens and Archelanders. Narnians would be loyal to the Elvin throne and would answer the call for war if need be." Legolas revealed. He knew that these creatures would be powerful allies.

"So you'd use us to dominate others?" Susan scoffed. "We are nobler than that. And the Narnians loyalty cannot be bought, bartered or forced."

"That is without a doubt in my mind my queen." The elf replied with a smirk. "They are loyal to this myth Aslan and to the kings and queens of old. But they would be loyal to me if you were to reign by my side….as my queen." He ended quietly gauging her reaction. His mind was made up hours ago and he would seek its fulfillment now.

It took a moment before Susan could fully understand what the elf said. "Surely you jest? And why would I give my assent to this madness?" Once more she tried to loosen her hand which Legolas still gripped but was unsuccessful.

"For you have no choice but to yield." The king said simply. "You could no longer continue with this duel and my offer is more favorable than you could ever hope." Pulling her hand up and caressing her palm he added: "I assure you that you would not find our union so distasteful my sweet."

Her lips curled at the elf's tone as her mind worked overtime. "As queen, I should be present at the courts and every meeting?" she asked. When he remained silent and poker faced, she prodded: "I'd like to restore Cair Paravel and its surrounding lands to my siblings and the Narnians. And for any wars or rumors of wars, I want my siblings to convene in your court too."

"The elves confer with infants?" Susan's angered burned at the king's scoffing.

"You very well know we are not infants and have successfully governed Narnia rightly and justly for fifteen years. Our knowledge of its inhabitants and of other lands would prove invaluable to you. With us, there would be no need for wars." she continued.

"So you are giving your consent to this…madness?" he asked referring to the term she used, his eyes boring into hers.

"I…" Susan faltered and could not help but look behind her and seek out Peter's face. She saw him mouthing "what?" and looking weary and confused and afraid for her.

"Look at me!" Legolas demanded. "This is not their decision to make."

"My reply would affect all of their lives too." she spoke her other hand flailing in the Narnian's camp direction. "Forgive me if I can't decide fast enough for you!" She sighed heavily, her mind on Aslan.

"Well my sweet?" Legolas intruded her thoughts, his patience running thin. "Why not set the minds of your minions at rest?"

"Do I have your word that Narnians would be treated equally amongst the elves?" she asked. Legolas frowned and replied: "You ask too much."

"The freedom you spoke of without equality is no freedom at all." She declared. "We would have gained nothing after this night without just treatment. And our voice would be equally heard in your courts. Well, what say you?" she asked turning the tables on him.

Legolas gazed at the fauns, gryphons, satyrs, giants, centaurs, minotaurs and all other talking beasts, then at Peter, Edmund, then Lucy before looking down once more at Susan. She noted the change of expression in his eyes, first contemplation then triumph. Pulling her hand up, he kissed her palm so softly, careful not to further hurt her, he said: "You have my word my lovely." The murmurings intensified around them as all elves and Narnians were taken aback by what they've witnessed. Lucy, Edmund and Peter gasped at the king's affectionate gesture, now even more baffled.

"Then we are in agreement." She said with trepidation, as Legolas lowered her hand.

"In three days you are to come to my kingdom as my bride."

"So soon?" Susan asked shocked.

"Certainly." Was the reply. "Are you not in haste to see your home restored or for Narnians to come out of hiding?"

Susan just nodded unable to speak and stepped back. She stumbled, suddenly the burden, ache and tiredness seemed too much for her. Legolas held her waist to keep her from falling and gestured for Glenstorm to approach. The tension broke as the centaur and a frantic Lucy came to Susan's side.

Easily lifting her up by her waist, he settled a protesting Susan on the centaur's back. Incensed, Susan slapped his hands away as she held on Glenstorm's shoulders. "I don't need your assistance!" Ignoring her caustic remark, Legolas bit out: "You better get used to my touches my beautiful queen." Then he turned to an angry Lucy and just demanded: "Tend to your sister."

"I would send emissaries and your escorts in three days and we would sign on this new pact." The elf directed to Susan. Lucy just gazed at the couple, confused at the elf's cryptic words. "I await that day my queen." And without another word, Legolas strode back to the Elvin camp.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucy just hugged her crying sister, her head resting on Susan's shoulder. She was unable to say any more words of comfort as her own tears fell unheeded, both of them sitting at the Stone table where Aslan overcame death. Peter had his head bowed looking at the ground while Edmund's unseeing gaze was directed at Aslan's image on the stone. Susan had just fully narrated what she and the Elvin king agreed upon. A foreboding silence hung heavily in the air as all four were lost in their own thoughts.

"How could you tie yourself to such a tyrant Susan?" Peter's anguished query broke the silence. Susan looked at her brother unable to believe what she was hearing. Her tear stained face bearing her hurt and anger.

"Susan did incredible Peter!" Lucy coming to her sister's defense. "Surely you did not imagine her strong will and heart to win the duel for Narnia, did you? Our "loss" is not as great as I have imagined."

Standing up and indignant, Susan spoke her voice icy: "Do you think I rejoice in yielding to him? Or would have offered myself to him have I had another choice?"

Peter flinched at his sister's bitter tone and had the decency to look shamefaced. "I'm sorry Susan. That's just my tiredness and worry talking. Forgive me, Narnia could not find fault in your courage and will nor the outcome of the duel."

Susan looked away and sat down again too weary to talk anymore. Though none haven't had sleep in more than twenty four hours, sleep was far from their minds.

"At least as queen, you have entered their kingdom as a ruler." Edmund said. "At such as time as this, maybe that's what Aslan wanted." He trailed off when he saw the expression in her sister's eyes.

"I feel betrayed by Aslan!" Susan exclaimed. "Why hasn't He come?"

"Please Susan. You don't mean that." Lucy began in tears again, holding her sister's hand. "He has never failed us before. You know that. There's a reason for everything. I dunno why He's not here now but I believe He has his reasons."

"I cannot think anymore." She replied with despair. She stood up and walked towards the doorway.

"Where are you going Su?" Peter asked worried.

"I just need to be alone for awhile please." She said stopping and looking at her siblings. "I'm too tired to heed your words of encouragement….please I need to be alone." And with that she left, looking down as she walked, not wanting to speak to anyone. The Narnians, as if sensing her quest for solitude, did not bother her. Once outside Aslan's How, Susan broke into a run into the forest and collapsed on a large boulder. She wrapped her arms around her knees, bowed her head and cried. Only her sobs could be heard in the otherwise quiet forest. Though it was a beautiful morning, Susan did not notice it. Only a sudden sound brought her out of her chaotic thoughts, she looked up and her eyes widened, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Aslan?" she whispered.


	5. A Painting No More

Legolas's eyes were once more fixed out from the southwest tower impatiently, somewhat expectantly. He left a hundred of his strongest soldiers and their generals to escort the Kings and Queens of old to his castle. He was unworried for his men being ambushed on Narnian territory for he knew that they were just as noble and that their queen would uphold her word even when it was spoken under duress. He has been waiting since the day began, patiently at first then with increasing anxiety as the hours passed.

"Fear not Legolas." The voice of Omdír jolting him from his stupor. "She will come."

Irritated that his old friend could still read his thoughts just as clearly since they were children, he replied without turning his gaze away from the window: "I know they will come for it is wise that they do." The general noted with a smile how the king readily corrected him, preferring to address the arriving party as a whole rather than the young queen for whom he altered his original plan of subduing and conquering their enemies. When he announced his intent of marrying Susan the Gentle and his reasons, all of the elves were shocked at first but were too scared to voice their query. Only Omdír was not.

"Queen Susan is immensely beautiful is she not?" he asked.

"Aye. And just as willful as an orc and as hot tempered as a minotaur." Legolas replied. "Her gentleness may have been embellished for I see no evidence of it."

"We are evil in their eyes, killing Narnians and all." His friend answered thoughtfully. "And you haven't been welcoming either."

"I suppose I could have stood up and gave her a clearer shot of my chest after she shot me in the head with her arrow." The king looked at his old friend and replied sarcastically. "Would that have been welcoming enough?"

"It was rather amusing to witness a small impudent girl rendering everybody in court speechless." He replied chuckling with amusement. "Such skill with the bow for a human is rare indeed." He prodded: "That and her will is certainly admirable, is it not?"

Legolas did not reply but agreed with his friend's words. His thoughts have been filled of Susan since that fateful duel and he discovered that he spent most of his waking hours thinking of the queen, her mannerisms, her beauty, her skill and her willfulness. Everything else, Cornelius's death, the new pact and the Narnians, was pushed at the very back of his mind. She was a distraction and he hated it.

"Is she everything you would want your wife to be my friend?" the elf asked his king.

"Pray tell my friend your purpose in this matter?" Legolas asked irritably, giving his trusted general a steely gaze.

"Perhaps to shed some light on recent events." Was the reply. "We would have a queen after all."

"I need not justify my actions to anyone." The king replied tersely. "Don't overstep your boundaries _General_." Omdír sighed saddened that his friend reverted back to his tyrant tone. He missed his friend terribly, disheartened that as the years passed, Legolas became harder and crueler, as if any small joy pained him. However, he would not lose hope for he saw something in the king's eyes something he hasn't seen in a very, very long time. When Legolas kissed Susan's palm and lifted her later onto the centaur's back, he was taken aback for the king has never shown such kindness to his subjects let alone an enemy who defied him. It gave him hope for in a very short period he caught a glimpse of his old friend, the old Legolas he last saw hundreds of years ago.

"My apologies my Lord." He said quietly bowing his head, deciding it is wise not pursue the subject…for now. "But I too anticipate the coming of our guests."

Legolas was quiet for awhile then averted his gaze back to the window. "Leave me." he commanded shortly and so Omdír obeyed, leaving the Elvin King with his thoughts.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Behold your majesties," General Cíndar stated. "Mirkwood castle."

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy all looked up and saw an immense castle at the distance, larger than Cair Paravel at the peak of their reign. The surrounding walls were very high with rounded towers surrounding the large fortress. It seemed very impenetrable and would easily discourage any attacks. One can see trees at the center, for perhaps the elves would wish a forest within their walls.

As they draw nearer, Susan's could feel her heart pounding as she regarded the castle that housed the tyrant elf, her future husband. She would be lying if she would say that she was not fearful. However the dread and despair she felt three days ago were no longer in her heart.

"_Aslan?" Susan asked unable to believe what she was seeing._

"_Hello little one." The great Lion replied in His ever calming voice. He stood but two meters away from her._

_Susan stood up and threw herself on Aslan and sobbed on His mane: "Oh Aslan….why just now?" the anguish and hurt very apparent in her voice. "Why couldn't you have come earlier and saved us just like last time?"_

"_My child," He replied. "Things don't happen the same way twice."_

_His words barely registered to Susan as she sobbed harder: "What will I do Aslan? I am to wed the enemy….I'm so scared. He is so evil. He scares me so….please take me away…." She added, finally voicing how frightened she was of the impending union._

"_Though you are gentle," began the soothing voice of the great Lion. "I know you have great courage and strength. And the times ahead would require those from you. Do you trust me Susan?"_

"_Well yes of course..." Feeling still as fearful yet more curious now, she asked pulling away and looking at Him: "But why do you ask that? What do you mean Aslan?"_

"_Narnians are not the only beings worth saving Susan." Was the quiet reply._

"_What?..." the queen asked immensely puzzled. "You mean the elves…" she trailed off._

"_They are of a noble and peaceful race and once stood side-by-side amongst their human brothers against the greatest evil in their land." The great Lion said. "They are but misguided by their king whose hunger for power and dominion overruled all the other desires in his heart."_

"_Legolas…" Susan whispered. "Then vanquish him Aslan please. Destroy this king Legolas so that peace may rule in this land and in my heart." When the Lion remained silent, the queen asked puzzled: "You mean not to kill him? But he is as evil as the White Queen!"_

"_Not quite dear child." He replied. "The White Queen has always been hungry for power. She willingly forsook all and even destroyed her own world just for power." Aslan continued: "Legolas, on the other hand, was a kind and gentle soul. That was until he became corrupted." Susan looked at the Lion with eyebrows knit quite unable to wrap her mind around the thought of a good Legolas. It was strange to think that all of the hardships the Narnians endured, the leers she received, the cold and calculating strategies and the cruelty could come from a once benevolent elf._

"_How can that be?" she asked. "What made him change so?"_

"_He was seduced by promises of greatness. Fooled was he that greatness can come from fear and anger." The Lion explained._

"_Then he is evil and a fool and is beyond redemption!" she reasoned._

"_But he is not my child." Aslan said. "He is not beyond forgiveness. Just like your brother Edmund, Legolas was persuaded and swayed by evil. So much so that his soul is deeply buried in anger and misery. Yet his soul is there Susan and you have seen a glimpse of that this day."_

"_All I've seen is his lust for power and for m-…." Susan stopped unable to voice her thoughts, for there was no mistaking the Elvin king's piercing gazes._

"_He offered you his throne." Aslan replied reading Susan's mind. "He is greedy for supremacy and dominance yet he would share his kingdom with you."_

"_But why Aslan?" Susan asked confused and weary once more. "And why me? I don't understand what's supposed to happen. What can I do? Obviously he is no longer good but is wicked through and through so what can I possibly do as his queen?" she continued quite agitated._

"_The malevolence in him resides not in his soul." Was the reply. "Remember corruption could come to any good soul. Like rust it corrodes and degrades."_

"_If evil is not is his soul, then where does it come from Aslan?" she asked, once more curious._

_Aslan sighed and looked pensive. "It's a very long and sad story my child. But a being I once created, chose evil over good. Sauron was his name. And a long time ago he made a ring that had dominion over others like it. He poured his strength and malice into that ring."_

"_A ring?" _

"_A ring that possesses Sauron's evil soul." The Lion replied. "And that ring has taken control of Legolas Susan."_

"_So you want me to find and destroy that ring?" she asked._

_Aslan smiled and said: "Only I can destroy that ring. And once it's gone then the kind and brave elf I created would return. He is not beyond redemption Susan. He has spent most of his life in war both in his lands and in his heart perhaps gentleness and kindness are all that he needs."_

_Susan looked aghast at what she heard so Aslan looked at her straight in the eyes and said: "It may not be easy to look past his proud and malevolent appearance. But you wouldn't find a lonelier heart than his."_

_The queen sighed loudly in resignation but she felt better in the longest time. She could only imagine how alone such a proud ruler would be, unable to trust and feel vulnerable. "I trust you Aslan but I don't' know…. I would need more courage though."She ended still fearful._

_Aslan chuckled and stated: "You have enough my child. Be the gentle queen that you are and all will be well."_

It was then that Susan suddenly woke up when she felt her head falling. She jerked up and looked around. She realized it was all a dream and that she fell asleep while with her head cradled on her arms.

Susan remembered walking back quickly inside the How in search of her sister Lucy who had also dreamt of Aslan before. Lucy became merrier when she heard of the dream and said it was a clear message from Aslan and He never did abandon them. It was not long afterwards that she told of her brothers of her dream in the forest. And so with less of the depression and more of the determination, the Pevensies prepared themselves for the trip to the elves' castle.

The loud grating sound as the drawbridge was lowered brought Susan out of her reverie and back into the present as she regarded the massive opening to the elves impressive abode.

"They are master builders as my grandfather said." Glenstorm said as they moved inside. The black haired queen was again riding on the centaur's back.

"They certainly are." was the reply as she quietly regarded the stone and marble columns and stairs which was fascinating interlaid with wooden structures as well. It was an infusion of both Elvin and Narnian style which was distinct and pleasant to the eyes.

Susan felt both relieved and scared at the same time. Relieved that she could finally rest her aching back and derriere for sitting for so long and scared that her impending wedding is just less than a day away. Peter and Edmund both assisted their sisters down and the queens very discreetly stretched their aching muscles.

"Your majesties." A dark haired elf said. "Let me escort you to your rooms so you may freshen up after such a tiring journey. After such, our king expects all of you at his court."

Susan felt grateful for the rest for she felt tired and dusty after riding all day. She would also need all the time she would need to gather her thoughts before facing once more the formidable Elvin king.

"Thank you." Peter answered for all of them. "We much appreciate your hospitality." He added formally.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"My Lord." Aveana, Legolas' female heralder, said to get the king's attention. "Our guests, the Narnians, are ready to be received."

Legolas and his generals strode out of the war room were most strategies in conquering the surrounding lands were discussed and formed. Omdír looked at his friend, yet the Elven king's visage revealed nothing. When they reached his courtroom, Legolas immediately sat on his throne while his men flanked him on both sides. More elves entered and filled the room. And with the king's assent, General Cíndar ordered Aveana to announce the arrival of the Narnian royals.

The great doors opened to welcome the Pevensies and Legolas took a sharp intake of breath as he regarded Susan. The gentle queen opted to wear a rose colored gown which emphasized her rosy cheeks and lips. He did not just imagine her beauty days ago he thought both pleased and disturbed. Susan felt as if everyone present could hear her beating heart for such was her nervousness and dread for the unknown. She willed herself to look straight ahead and avoid the king's eyes. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy walked proudly towards the throne, eyes straight as the custom of royalties, flanked by General Glenstorm and other centaurs.

All four stopped in front of the king. "Greetings King Legolas." Peter began, his voice clear and commanding. "Our gratitude for the warm welcome into kingdom." He continued having difficulty in saying what was courtesy though they tasted bitter in his mouth.

"You are indeed welcome to my kingdom." The king replied amused at the Narnian's forced politeness. "I trust that your journey went well."

"Indeed it did." Was the formal reply.

"And how are you queen Susan?" Legolas asked, his eyes piercing.

Susan looked down first unable to meet his eyes at first but couldn't help in saying. "I have recovered. Thank you for asking."

The king's lips curled again amused at the bitterness he detected in her voice. "Very well then. Let me escort you around this fortress." He said standing up, addressing the kings and queens of old. He approached Susan and offered her his arm and said: "May I?"

Susan accepted but did not reply as they moved out of the room followed by both theirs and the king's guards. Very close together, Susan felt dwarfed by the elf's height and couldn't help stiffening at his touch. And as Legolas showed them the vast rooms and quarters in the great fortress, Susan's unease did not lessen. She noticed that Peter and Edmund faces were hardened while Lucy looked determined as they regarded Susan's future home and perhaps prison.

"This may be of interest to you." The king said leading her away from the rest of the party.

Alarmed, she asked her voice demanding: "Where are we going?"

"You need not fear my queen." Was the reply. "Not yet anyway." He added with a smirk.

"Where are you taking me exactly?" she asked once more when they entered a room with just the two of them. "This is most improper Legolas."

He suddenly faced her and said: "You will be my queen by the morrow." He was secretly glad to hear just his name uttered by Susan for the first time. "Be grateful my sweet that my will is strong and that I am still being proper." Their eyes clashed and held. Then a moment later, the air suddenly felt too stifling for Susan she was the first to look away as she tried to still her heart.

Legolas stared at her a moment longer then said softly: "Look up behind you my beauty."

Grateful for a reason to turn away, Susan did what she was told and then gasped. It was her portrait, painted more than a thousand years ago yet appeared like it was created just yesterday.

"How did…?" she began, lost for words. She stepped back and saw the high ceilinged room filled with paintings of her, her siblings, of Narnia and of Aslan.

"From Cair Paravel." He supplied. "I had a master painter restore those years back."

"They are Narnia's." she bit angrily looking at him. "How dare you steal them?" Her old anger arising despite the knowledge given to her by Aslan.

"They are mine now." He answered his tone even. "Or have you forgotten that you left Narnia years and years ago?"

"That's just what you do! Take and take even when they are not yours!"

"But I have saved them from destruction. Preserved every book, manuscript, artifact and painting from the rubble you left!" he replied almost accusingly.

"A rubble you caused." She answered back.

He turned his back from her, disgusted. He took a deep calming breath and said without turning around. "I thought you would be pleased in seeing these."

Susan frowned, now confused with the change in his demeanor. "Why did you keep them? Why not leave them in the rubble?"

"You could say I esteem history and beauty. Your history though was entertaining to say the least. Never thought they could be true." He said almost to himself walking around the room and looking at the paintings. He stopped right in front of her and regarded her portrait. "Days ago you were but a figment of my imagination, a beautiful painting to decorate my walls." Then he turned towards her and got closer and said: "And now, here you are."

Susan suddenly felt breathless. "Yes here I am a living testament to our history." They stared at each other. Susan unable to look away said: "Not exactly what you expected, I suppose?" she felt cornered and tried to back away somewhat afraid.

"Not exactly." He whispered finally covering the small distance between. The next instant, Susan found herself trapped behind the wall and the elf, their mouths infused, her hands on the elf's chest. Legolas kissed her hungrily as his arms snaked around her slender body. He tasted her, having wanting to do so the moment she entered his court.

_This is madness!_ Susan thought her sanity returning. She tried to push Legolas away but was unsuccessful, partly because of the elf's determination and because her attempt was half hearted. When the king trailed kisses to her jaw then her neck, only then did she open her eyes and saw Peter's portrait looking, as if angrily, at her. It was then with a sob she wrenched herself away from the elf's arms.

"No! Let me go!" she said running away, not knowing where she was heading, leaving an angry and confused king behind.


	6. Endagered and Enchanted

Susan ran as if an evil giant were hot on her heels. She knew not where she was going but she has never been so panicked in her life. She just had to be elsewhere, anywhere where Legolas wasn't. She raced past the inner curtain and ward finally slowing down when she felt she needed to catch her breath. Pausing slowly, she took great gulps of air and tried to still her pounding heart. Only then did she look up and saw that she was in a magnificent garden with all the flora and fauna in full bloom. Closing her eyes for a minute, she let the soothing atmosphere enter and calm her mind. Spotting a lonely bench, she quietly approached it and sat down heavily, as if the whole world were on her shoulders.

_Why did you let him kiss you?_ She finally asked herself. A question she had no idea in answering just yet. _He made you and the Narnians suffer. Why did you let the hands that shed so much Narnian blood touch and hold you?_She couldn't bear the idea of facing the elf now and she sure didn't have any idea how their next meeting would play out. Letting out an audible sigh, Susan looked up and saw that the sun was about to set and that the banquet held in their honor would come soon.

"'Quelundome Queen Susan." Said a voice from behind her. The voice sounded kind so she glanced where it came from and saw an elf who seemed familiar.

"What was it that you said?" she responded. "Your tongue is foreign to me." She added matter-of-factly without spite.

"Forgive me my queen." Said the blond elf. "It is but an elvish greeting of good evening."

"I thought as much." She replied with a wary smile. Though she sensed no harm will come to her alone with the strange elf, she could still not afford to be too trusting of the Narnian invaders.

The elf came nearer and stood before her and spoke: "Truly only a daughter of Eve would find the sole place where to sit in this garden."

_What strange words_ she mused. True the garden was huge yet there were no other benches to sit on. She wanted to remark on that yet what she said was entirely different. "You called me a daughter of Eve. You've immersed yourself in our history I suppose?"

"Yes I have." Was the reply. "Allow me to introduce myself." He added. "I am Omdír, one of our king's generals and advisers."

Susan was instantly wary when she realized where the elf's loyalty lies. "Good evening Omdír." She nodded in acknowledgement. Seeking a neutral ground she queried: "Pray tell, why is there only one place to sit in this wonderful garden?"

The elf chuckled and answered: "Why because we elves prefer to stand. We rarely find a purpose to rest so to speak."

"I see." She said smiling politely. She knew first-hand how tireless they are. She racked her brains for something else to say. She wanted to leave in search of her siblings yet she's reluctant to leave the isolation of the garden and was afraid to run into…

"Legolas. Did he show you Art room?" the Elvin asked.

Susan's head shot up too surprise to conceal her reaction. Thanking the dusk for masking her blush, she quickly tried to block the image of her kissing the Elvin king back. She replied: "Oh yes he has. It was like meeting old friends. She added wistfully: " I'm glad they survived the war."

The general didn't know how to respond for he knew exactly how the queen might be feeling, of how they stole and claimed their lands. Gazing at the sad countenance of the young maiden, he searched for words to let the Susan know, he was no enemy. He wanted nothing more than to befriend the beautiful queen sensing that she held the power to bring his old friend back. He'd do anything to help her for she was the hope he'd been asking Éru for.

Before he can speak, Susan spoke up as she stood: "Well it was a pleasure making your acquaintance Omdír."

"The pleasure was all mine my queen." He replied bowing slightly. Susan gave him a smile and said: "Thank you for letting me enjoy the garden and this bench." She turned to go but the elf's next remark held her still: "Should you require a friend…" he paused and added contritely: "Forgive me for being presumptuous."

She could afford to be generous. "Thank you for the offer. It is most welcome in….in these times." And with that she quietly left.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Where in the name of Melkor did she go?_Legolas thought for the hundredth time as he scanned the grounds of his castle. When she tore herself away from he immediately missed the feel of her lips under his. _Would she always spurn his touches? Did she not feel it an honor that he was marrying her?_ His anger made his steps angry and his face thunderous. Such was his ire that he failed to notice all of his subjects would look down and get out of his way.

"My Lord." Said a strong voice that forced him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at Susan's obnoxious older brother.

"High King Peter." He said in acknowledgement. "I trust that everything is to your liking." He couldn't help the bite from his tone.

"Indeed your kingdom speaks of affluence and….much more." Replied Peter with equal coldness.

"Indeed it does." Legolas said trying to reign in his temper at Peter's sarcasm.

"I'm looking for my sister." Broached the High King. "Pray tell where she went."

"She left and I know not where she went." The Elvin king answered coating his words with indifference.

"What did you say to her?!" bit Peter his fists clenching. _What did you do to her?_ He silently queried. He had to remind himself constantly that Aslan willed them to be there; otherwise he would have challenged the elf to a duel himself.

Legolas smirked and said with a relaxed air: "Nothing that would offend her." It was clear that their exchange of kisses and not of words had prompted her fleeing. "Goodnight High King." He added and turned to leave.

"How dare you turn your back on me!" Peter said loudly truly provoked.

"Oh I dare anything Peter!" He swiveled back to face the Narnian. "Be not complacent that I'm marrying your sister. I would not hesitate to cut all of you down should you provoke me again with your insolence!"

Peter's fists clenched at their own accord as the elf continued. "You are my guests. Beware lest I deny you my welcome."

Breathing deeply and trying to be rational the High King asked once more with his jaw tight: "Then let me know where my sister went."

"Are you deaf sire?" the Elvin King taunted. "I said I know not."

"Peter." Said a soft voice which was unmistakably Susan's. Legolas automatically turned to the source of that voice and found the Gentle standing a few feet behind him looking calm though a bit pale.

"I was just out in the garden." Susan told her brother refusing to look at the elf though she felt devoured by Legolas' stare. Walking past the elf, she reached her brother and touched a placating hand on his clenched fist. "Come, let us prepare for the celebration tonight." She said giving Peter a look which he instantly recognized. She was commanding that they walk away. Away from the conflict that was forthcoming. She was not Queen Susan the Gentle for nothing.

With his face still tense, Peter gave a barely perceptible nod. It was enough for Susan. Peter turned to Legolas and said: "My lord, we bid you goodnight for now." He took his sister's cold hand and tried to lead her away.

"My lord." Susan said still not looking directly at the Elvin king.

If she thought that she could make a hasty retreat, she was gravely mistaken. "A word my queen." Feeling a great desire to either lag or flee, Susan replied though reluctantly: "Of course."

She was surprised when Legolas offered not his arm but his hand in her direction. She hesitated before pulling away from Peter and placing with trepidation her smaller hand into the firm and warm grasp of the elf. Feeling a slight tug, she realized her feet were frozen in place before moving. "I'll see you later Peter…Tóg go Bog é." She added an Irish phrase they learned when they were children to reassure her brother.

Legolas' face relaxed as he held Susan's soft hand. He felt unreasonable envy when she touched her brother feeling that he alone should have the right to touch her and be touched by her. Looking down, he noticed worry creasing her brow. He immediately stopped walking and faced her.

Susan noted that they were in a deserted hallway. Only when the elf said her name did she forced herself to look up and say: "Yes my lord?"

Legolas smirked not without humor at her discomfiture and asked: "Surely you can address me by my name my queen? After all you will be mine by the morrow."

"I am not yours! So please do treat me with propriety!" she answered back unsuccessfully pulling her hand away, her memory on their earlier lip lock_. It was not her fault_ she reasoned. _She was overpowered_ she thought trying to convince herself.

With his other hand he caressed a thick lock of hair and bowed from his great height and continued not without amusement: "Never been kissed before my beauty?"

Affronted and embarrassed she retorted: "Oh I've been kissed numerous times but never forced!" She lied through her teeth. Her only other kiss was Rabadash when her physical body was older. He stole a kiss from her before she pulled away. But she'll never say that, not to an overbearing arrogant King who wanted to dominate her very being.

She gasped when the elf pulled her tightly against him and through gritted teeth said: "Pray that I would be a fool to believe you!" He was insanely jealous. He refused to even contemplate some other man kissing those lips….

Looking at his scorching gaze, Susan knew the inevitable as he bent down and claimed her lips once more in a brutal and greedy kiss. She also realized that it was inevitable too that she welcome his onslaught, her lips open to welcome his taste. She was unaware as the elf lifted her, one arm around her waist, the other tangling in her hair. Her arms that were meant to push him away, slowly encircled his neck as their kiss deepened still.

Legolas felt the Ring burn his skin, hurting and weighing him down as he continued to kiss Susan. He gasped for breath for a few seconds, as he felt a quick stab to his heart and he saw the great accusing Eye on him. He felt it earlier in the painting room, though not as strongly. Yet he could not stop kissing the queen, for he felt that if he did, he would die.

"Susan! Susan!" a voice permeated the air. It took a few seconds for the gentle queen to recognize Lucy's voice. "Where are you?"

Still heady from the Legolas' touch, she whispered: "Let me go please."

Legolas said something in elvish which sounded very rude and harsh to Susan. "Please…" she begged when the elf did not loosen his hold. She would absolutely die of embarrassment if her sister found her positioned as thus.

"Will I forever hear your pleas to escape me Susan?" he asked as he buried his face in her neck inhaling her scent. He remembered that that was what she exactly asked after their kiss in the great room where the paintings hung.

"Oh please do let me go!" she begged, panicked as she heard Lucy's voice becoming louder. "My sister approaches and I will not be compromised like this!"

"Very well." The elf replied, surprising himself that he complied. He slowly put her down, sliding her lush form to his hard frame unable to resist further contact. He regarded her flushed countenance with amusement, his earlier ire forgotten.

Her panic and confusion gave her mobility despite her shaky limbs. She tried to pull away, yet Legolas grasped her chin and gave her a swift kiss before bidding her goodnight. "I'll see you on our betrothal soirée my sweet."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"There you are Susan!" Lucy said a bit irritated. "Didn't you hear me calling you?" She saw her sister's back on her and saw her took a deep breath before facing her.

"Lucy." Susan said acting surprised. "I'm sorry but I didn't hear you call." She wanted to think she was a good actress for she was in a play once. She would definitely need all her acting chops to convince her sister now.

Her sister looked at her curiously. Lucy was physically a child but the gentle knew that Lucy is but four years younger than her and was also an adult when they were last in Narnia.

Lucy took note of her creased gown and tousled hair. "Did you take a tumble in a cliff?" she joked. "Your hair is a mess!" She added laughing. When she saw her sister look away and blush, she could not help but notice her swollen lips as well. Susan looked as if she was about to cry.

Fearful she asked: "Did someone accost you?" Grabbing her sister's hand, she persisted when Susan remained quiet: "Well?...Who was it Susan?...Oh my Aslan!"

"Hush Lucy." She said calmly. "I was…was not accosted…though I wish I were." She added quietly.

"What happened?" Lucy asked perplexed. It was a novelty seeing her constantly pristine and unfazed sister, disheveled and babbling nonsense.

"Let's get out of here first." Susan answered resigned unable to deny her sister's perception. She wanted to unburden herself, if but only a little. And her sister provided great comfort at this time.

"Okay Susan. But answer me this?" Lucy persisted. "Were you harmed?"

"No…not harmed." She said reassuringly. "But I think I need to have my head examined."


	7. A Night of Choices

Pain…loss…anger…betrayal…fierce betrayal; those were what he was feeling. He knew not which feeling was stronger, only that all were threatening to overwhelm him. But can any Narnian blame him? He was tortured, beaten and thrown to the very pits of hell by their sworn enemies. Only the thoughts of vengeance fed his hope and his desire for justice made the taunts of his tormentors bearable. But what came of justice? What came of rightness? If what he has heard is true, his patience and his hope were for naught… for they have yielded to the enemy. Was it folly that they placed their trust in Cornelius? Was it madness that a thousand years of planning involved but a horn? Cornelius failed them, for the Kings and Queens of Old did not give the deliverance the Narnians were seeking.

"Visitors to see you." Said a curt voice. V_isitors?_ He wondered. Who will the elves allow to visit a traitor? Better yet, a Narnian traitor? He pulled his chains, its clanking and dull sound, a reminder that it was fruitless to escape. He looked up and perceived a silhouette of a man of medium height. Only then when the figure came closer did he realize that his visitor was a lot younger than he surmised.

"Don't be afraid." Said a calm voice of a boy on the verge of adulthood. "Are you Nikabrik? Friend of Trumpkin?"

"Who's asking?" the dwarf answered back, brusque and voice dripping with distrust. He moved closer to the bars and squinted to get a better view of the boy who knew his name.

"I am King Edmund." Was the reply. "I'm here to set you free."

"King Edmund?" he scoffed. "King Edmund was no boy! Were you sent by General Eladar to further torture me?!" This was definitely a new kind of attack. "I will not speak still, no matter the provocation!"

"'Tis true Nikabrik." Said a voice behind the boy. "He is King Edmund the Just, Duke of Lanterne Waste and Count of the Western March."

"Trufflehunter?" he asked incredulously. "What did you say?" A badger then appeared behind the boy and approached him.

"I am King Edmund. Your troubles are over kind sir." Edmund said his voice calming and wise even to the skeptical dwarf. "We commend you for your bravery and I know in my heart that you never betray Aslan and Narnia." The king then motioned to the stationed guard to open the bars. "Please unchain him." He asked.

"Is it true then?" Nikabrik's voice cracked, his worst fears confirmed. "You have made a pact with these evil savages!" He spat as he saw the guard Fenmarel smirk and tug his chains. "Soldier! Gently!" ordered Edmund, his tone commanding.

"Nay Nikabrik!" the badger replied before Edmund could open his mouth. "Not a pact but a barter for our lives and freedom."

"A barter?" he asked rubbing his wrists. "What could they possibly want from us other than our deaths?!"

"This is not the place nor the time for us to argue." The King said. "I understand the pain you went through and the hopelessness for I too was imprisoned once." Only then did Nikabrik look at the eyes of the one who set him free and saw wisdom beyond his years. King Edmund then placed his hand on the dwarf's shoulder and said: "The price was great. It was not the freedom we prayed for but more than what we could hope for." He then signed and continued. "It was paid by my sister and your queen."

Looking down with confusion Nikabrik kept silent but his anger was not to be dismissed. He will wait and will see but He will not forget nor will he forgive.

X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-

Legolas stumbled through the hallway anxious to reach his chamber. He felt as if lead weights were bringing him down and iron chains were wrapped around his chest. He took huge gasps of air as he finally reached his room. He managed to close the door before collapsing on the carpeted floor.

"Noooooo….." he moaned as he saw the Great Eye staring at him and pinning him in a timeless grip. Last he felt such pain was when he banished his father and killed his uncle Tethrin to seize the throne. Was it his conscience that caused it? Such emotions could be his undoing. But he had no reason to feel regret. Not when he just gained Susan's hand…

"Ahhh!" He whimpered trying to rein the pain in. He felt a strong stab to his heart and brain as the image of the queen came to him.

"Yield to me…" a deathly hollow voice said in his mind.

He braced himself and tried standing up, holding on to his bed for support. He grabbed the ring hanging on his neck and felt it burn. He immediately thought of his kingdom, his minions and his greater power now that he has control of the Narnians. Willing himself not to think of the beauty he just kissed, the pain lessened as his mind wandered to the gifts he may possess thru Rhindon and Queen Lucy's serum.

As if pacified he heard a hissing sound, strangely calming and he lied down on his bed. Queen Susan is just a pawn, a strategy to dominate more people and lands. He will not be deceived and distracted by this small bundle of hair, curves, eyes, lips…"Sweet Erú!" he exclaimed. "Those lips…" he whispered as a fresh wave of pain hit him.

By sheer will, he stood up and shook his head as if to clear it. He will not be persuaded to back out of the Ring's promises now. He would harden his heart and deal with the Queen as he has dealt with his other subjects, with an iron fist and a cold heart.

With new determination, he strode towards his wardrobe to prepare for the gathering tonight. He will not be defeated by this he resolved.

X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-

Susan stared at her reflection as she quietly combed her thick long hair. She was still confused by the emotions warring in her, shame, compassion and want. She took in the gown she wore and blushed as she regarded her bare shoulders. She had nothing more regal to wear, one fitting a betrothal soirée than the one she had on. It was an exquisite gown of gold she wore on her 18th birthday back in the Golden Age. _18__th__ birthday?_ She mused when her body is but almost seventeen. _Time in Narnia is perplexing indeed._ The gown emphasized her full chest and small waist and not once had she tried looking for another gown to wear, nervous how Legolas may view her. But there was nothing more suitable she thought. She was not ready to admit that the Elvin king's reaction mattered and rendering him speechless was an appealing idea. His blue eyes staring at her like in the Art Room…

"Susan, shall we go and get Peter and Edmund now?" Lucy asked, bringing the older queen to the present.

"Oh!" she said distracted. "What will I do with my hair? I have no clips nor binds to tie it."

"You could leave it as so." Lucy advised but not with trepidation. "It is more beautiful unbound, but…" Lucy was well aware of her sister's beauty and how the Elvin king's eyes would follow her wherever she went. Encouraging him more so by bared porcelain skin shoulders and flowing hair may not be wise.

"Susan…" Lucy queried. "What exactly is happening between you and the king?"

Susan sighed as she contemplated on how to begin. "You know my purpose here Lucy. Aslan wants me to bring him back though I don't know how for the evil things he's done is I think without redemption. And I know I should hate him for what he did but…" Then she paused, unsure of how to go on.

"But what Susan?" Lucy gently asked noting her sister's agitation. "Why did you kiss him back?" She finally asked the question that was plaguing her when Susan related what happened in the Art room and hallway.

"Because…because…you might think it silly but I saw his loneliness and his need." She said. "I _felt_ his need and desperation and like the sap that I am, I wanted to comfort and help him." Then wanting reassurance she asked: "Do I make any sense?"

"I dunno but I understand what you mean." Lucy answered. "Aslan did say he is not beyond redemption. And the way I see it, he's already in love with you though he doesn't know it yet."

"Oh hush Lucy! He doesn't love me. He wants me and clearly wishes to possess me. I have doubts if he's capable of love at this time." Susan said. "I dunno what the future holds. Only Aslan knows…." Her voice trailed off, once more lost in her thoughts she looked at her reflection.

"Come now." Lucy invited. "I believe our brothers are at the door." She said as she heard a strong knock. "Your party awaits…" She said hoping to bring ease to her sister but Susan remained contemplative as she stood up and joined her to meet their brothers.

X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-

"The Kings and Queens of Narnia!" the heralder said as Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy descended from the stairs and into the ballroom. Peter escorted Susan while Edmund did the same to Lucy. They tried not to show their nervousness and discomfort in the face of numerous elves who openly gazed at them, some with calculation and curiosity, some with animosity.

"I wonder what they are thinking?" Susan whispered to Peter as she lightly squeezed his arm.

"I believe that they are as afraid of us as we are with them." Peter answered. "Don't worry Susan. Aslan is with us. We are with you."

Susan suddenly felt teary eyed but was able to control it. She couldn't afford to show weakness now. She scanned the room and saw a familiar and kind elvin face. When she saw Omdír look at her, she gave a perceptible nod which he answered with a smile. His was the only face that was welcoming.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they were greeted by the king's court and the next few minutes were spent on hands being shaken and kissed. Susan furtively looked around, for the king's absence was apparent. It was anticlimactic for she braced herself on meeting the Legolas but with him not present, she was able to relax albeit only a little.

"Queen Susan. How are you this evening?" Omdír asked as he kissed her hand as a greeting. Susan can't help but answer his smile with her own.

"Quite well sir. Thank you for asking." She replied. Then in a lower voice she asked: "May I ask what is expected of us? We know not the traditions of elves and I'm afraid we will offend others or flounder thru the night."

"Worry not Queen Susan." The elf answered reassuringly. "We are but to mingle, dance, eat dinner and await the formal announcement of your engagement with a toast. Each will be made known by the king's heralder."

"Thank you kind sir." The queen answered gratefully. "I have less to worry now." She said once more offering the General a kind smile.

"Truly General Omdír extends his help where it is most needed." Said an icy voice and Susan immediately stiffened as he heard Legolas' speak. Slowly she turned and faced the king, her heart beating faster as she regarded the towering frame of the Elf leader. Quietly staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, Legolas finally glanced at his friend and bit: "You may leave us now." Giving his friend a curt nod, the General said: "Your majesty." Then left.

Offering her hand automatically, Susan quivered as Legolas turned her hand bestowed an ardent kiss on her palm after acknowledging her with: "How radiant you look my queen."

"King Legolas." High king Peter said as a greeting. It was curt and not warm. It easily broke the spell between the elf and Susan.

"King Peter." He answered with a nod. "Do enjoy yourself tonight." Then turning to Susan and completely taking her unawares, he asked: "May I have the first dance my queen?"

Wishing to hide but knowing it was impossible, Susan answered softly, As she placed her hand in Legolas': "Yes you may.". Walking towards the middle of the large ballroom, she said not without panic: "I know not the dances of your world."

The elf smirked, enjoying her unease and replied: "The _Darahlee _is similar to the waltz of your Narnia. I'm sure you will be able to keep up." He then grabbed her waist with his other hand and drew her close to him. Too close, Susan felt.

Not wanting to look up, the queen decided to look at the other dancers as they joined them on the floor. She knew the king was staring at her and it took all her will power not to blush, their last encounter in her mind.

"It seems you have found a friend in my General." Legolas opened. "Or do you willingly offer your smiles to everyone you meet?" Jealousy was not an emotion he was used to. But when he saw Susan direct her beautiful smile to Omdír, when she did nothing but scorn him, he felt the sudden urge to be violent and smite his closest ally.

"He is amiable when no one else wished to be in our presence." Was her solemn reply.

"Stay away from him." He said. "Though he is my general, I will not have my wife getting close to anyone. Understood?"

"I will not turn him against you if that's what you're thinking. " She replied angry and hurt. "I have my loyalties, and so does he."

His arm tightened around her. He then lowered his head and asked, his tone unreadable: "And where will your loyalty lie when you're married to me?"

She decided to look up and say without wavering: "To Aslan and Narnia, for always."

He stared down at her, irritated by her impudence but couldn't help but admire her willfulness as well. And once more as they looked at each other, everything else seemed to fade away. His gaze softened as he looked at her, then his stare went down to her lips.

He stumbled once more as he felt the now familiar pain at his chest. "Are you alright?" Susan asked, her concern angering him. Cursing himself for his folly he looked away and bit back: "I'm alright. Never feign care in my presence my beauty. For I know that no sooner than I turn my back on you, will I find a knife buried on my back."

She gasped, surprised at his vehemence. "My care is never practiced nor rehearsed. Not that you would know the difference between what's real and affected." She suddenly felt cold. He was a complex man, kissing her desperately one moment then attacking her the next. _How can she reach this man let alone understand him?_

X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-

Susan felt as if the night was interminable. She knew not how she went through the dance after being escorted off the dance floor by such an indifferent elf. She went through the motions of greeting everyone she met, having a cordial smile ready. With the help of her siblings, she was able to live past the dinner and finally the announcement of her betrothal and wedding on the morrow. She was unable to look at Legolas, as he stood up and gave his speech about alliances and unions with his impending marriage to the Narnian Queen. Susan just automatically lifted her glass to the toast and murmured her thanks to the well wishers. Finally with the gathering about to end, she bid her leave together with her siblings and went to their respective rooms.

She sat on her bed dressed in her nightclothes, tired but unable to sleep when she heard a soft knock on her door. Thinking it was Lucy, she stood up and opened it shocked to find Legolas staring down at her with an unreadable expression.

"Legolas?" she whispered, unknowingly making the elf's internal struggle harder.

"Susan…" he began longingly but did not continue but remained still just looking at her. Then with a firm tone that broke no argument he said: "We wed tomorrow. See that you are not late." Then just as abruptly, he left, leaving a bewildered Susan at her door.


End file.
